El Intercambio
by Melissia
Summary: Shion y Hades han intercambiado a dos de sus guerreros más poderosos para imponer orden en sus respectivos reinos. Así pues, el implacable juez Radamanthys vigilará el Santuario, mientras que el caballero de Géminis, Saga, se encargará del Inframundo. ¿Podrán imponer su voluntad frente a los caballeros de oro y los espectros? Continuación de "Mi Santuario, mis normas"
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí traigo la continuación de "Mi Santuario, mis normas". Como ya avancé, Radamanthys se hará cargo del Santuario y Saga del Inframundo.**  
**De momento os dejo con el prólogo. Aviso de que cada capítulo será dedicado a uno de ellos, alternando.**

**Muchas de las historias abiertas en el anterior fic se verán cerradas en este…sobre todo para Shion.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

·

**EL INTERCAMBIO  
·**

**Prólogo**  
**···**

_[SANTUARIO]_

Estar allí no le hacía ni puñetera gracia. Tener que lidiar y manejar a los caballeros de oro sería una labor extenuante. Sin contar con que estaba seguro de que su trabajo no sería sencillo gracias a las mil y una jugarretas que los habitantes del Santuario le harían pasar simplemente por diversión.

Radamanthys apuró el vaso de whiskey que reposaba sobre la mesa de aquella estancia. De momento, el Patriarca no le había asignado una habitación, debido al estado desastroso en el que se hallaba su templo y que ahora mismo toda la gente del servicio se encargaba de limpiar a matacaballo.

Shion le había invitado a sentarse en aquel sofá, para ponerle al corriente de todos sus cometidos. Justo cuando iba a servirse el té, una sirvienta le reclamó para que diera órdenes.

Y ahí se quedó el espectro, recostado, bebiendo poco a poco un whiskey de mala calidad y escuchando el sonido de las agujas del reloj. Suspiró de puro aburrimiento, ya que llevaba más de media hora esperando el regreso de Shion.

Detuvo su mirada sobre la bandeja de plata, donde unos paquetitos verdes y dorados llamaron su atención. Inclinándose hacia delante, recogió entre sus dedos uno de ellos y lo abrió sin miramientos. Un dulce perfume inundó su sentido del olfato, deleitándose con el aroma del chocolate negro, con un toque mentolado.  
Sin más miramientos, se introdujo la porción del after eight en la boca y su sentido del gusto se derritió de placer al saborear la mezcla de chocolate y menta. Se reclinó de nuevo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, para absorber con más tranquilidad aquellas delicias.

_[INFRAMUNDO]  
_  
Saga permaneció en una de las habitaciones del templo de Hades, rehusando utilizar la Caína, al menos, por el momento. Al conocer esto, el resto de espectros que compartían el cobijo del templo de Radamanthys suspiraron aliviados.

Aún así, el caballero de Géminis amenazó con hacer un repaso exhaustivo de las dependencias de los espectros, alegando que si una persona era ordenada de puertas para adentro, lo sería de puertas para afuera.

Además, en el templo de Hades, podría mantener el nivel alto de exigencias que siempre precisaba. No sólo en cuestión a descanso nocturno, dotado de muchos más lujos que el resto de dependencias del Inframundo, sino porque tenía servicio para siempre. No era para tirar cohetes y desde luego que la visión de un esqueleto trayéndole la bandeja con la comida no era una visión agradable, pero al menos podría seguir disfrutando de sus largos baños, ya que aquel templo poseía una piscina el doble de grande que la que tenía Shion en su templo y casi el cuádruple que la que había mandado construir en el suyo, para desgracia de su hermano, quien se opuso desde un primer momento a ello. No era para menos, ya que al realizar la obra, la piscina ocupó una parte del ala izquierda del templo, donde Kanon tenía su zona privada.  
Aunque aún recordaba cuando tenía que compartir litera con él, mientras duraban esas obras.

Sumido en tales recuerdos, depositó el libro que había extraído de la estantería de aquella habitación y lo colocó en su lugar, yéndose a sentar en aquel sofá de estilo antiguo y relleno incómodo.  
Allí esperaría a Pandora, quien le informó de su visita en un par de horas para ponerle al corriente con todo lo que debía hacer.

Frente a ese incómodo sofá, la mesa de caoba proveía al griego de unos deliciosos barquillos de nata y chocolate, así como de café, azúcar y leche caliente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, vertió en una taza de fina porcelana el café, añadió la leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar removiendo la cucharilla de plata lentamente.  
El aroma le hizo perder el sentido unos segundos, hasta que despertó completamente al beber un trago.  
Maravillado ante la increíble calidad del café, decidió atacar los barquillos, sumergiéndolos en la bebida previamente. Quizás no cenaría esa noche, pero aquellas galletas ligeras iban a desaparecer rápidamente.


	2. Un espectro en el Santuario

**1. Un espectro en el Santuario**

Después de acabar con todas las chocolatinas, Radamanthys se incorporó del sofá en busca de más avituallamiento.

Se dirigió al enorme mueble-bar de madera oscura, que ocupaba más de la mitad de la pared donde se apoyaba. En las estanterías se apilaban numerosos libros, así como fotografías de los diferentes habitantes del Santuario.

Una de ellas era del grupo de caballeros de oro recién investidos con sus armaduras. Radamanthys recogió el marco entre sus manos y revisó la parte trasera. Una pequeña inscripción tallada, con los nombres y edades. Le sorprendió conocer que la mayoría eran unos críos de apenas siete años. Aioros y Saga estaban de pie al fondo debido a que eran los más mayoresdel grupo, sonriendo ampliamente el caballero de Sagitario y el gemelo con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de desagrado. Frente a ellos Shura, con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa; Deathmask, con cara de cabreo y una mano en la nuca; Afrodita, observando la rosa que tenía entre manos y Aldebarán, que aunque tenía siete años, su altura superaba por un par de centímetros a sus colegas, sonriendo. Y delante de esos cuatro, sentados a los pies con los cascos en el regazo, Shaka con los ojos cerrados, Aioria con cara de susto, Milo sacándole la lengua a Camus, éste con un puchero y Mü mirando al cielo completamente abstraído.  
Los rasgos infantiles, de labios gruesos, mejillas rechonchas y ojos grandes de los más pequeños hacía más divertida la estampa, a pesar de las caras largas de otros compañeros.  
El juez devolvió el portafotos a su sitio y prosiguió la búsqueda de las chocolatinas.

Abrió todas las puertas, encontrándose con multitud de botellas de alcohol. Revisó entre ellas por si había algún whiskey más decente, pero no encontró más que el dichoso licor americano que tanto detestaba.

A ambos lados del mueble, había más estanterías, protegidas por puertas de cristal. En ellas se apilaban tanto copas de cristal, vasos para chupitos y figuritas extrañas, recuerdos de los viajes de los caballeros.

Se dirigió entonces a los cajones, abriendo el primero, donde una hermosa cubertería de plata y oro estaba guardada a buen recaudo. Diversas herramientas de cocina se apilaban sin orden ni concierto, mezclando cortapizzas con hachas de carne y cascanueces. Entre tal desbarajuste, encontró una figurilla dorada que le llamó la atención. La observó entre sus dedos.

—Vamos no me jodas…— musitó dejando escapar una risa de asombro. La figurita era una réplica en miniatura del _Manneken Pis_, que se usaba como sacacorchos. Y lo que le hacía tanta gracia era lo que representaba la hélice del mismo. Volvió a dejarlo donde lo encontró y siguió adelante, abriendo más cajones, donde se apilaban carpetas y papeles, tapetes de cartas y numerosas barajas de naipes, tanto ingleses como españoles.

Pero no encontró nada. Resopló cansado de rebuscar, pero no había reparado en un armario pequeño, debajo de una de las vitrinas de cristal. Agachándose lo abrió y dentro encontró unas bolsas. Recogió una de ellas y sin pensárselo dos veces volcó el contenido sobre la alfombra.

Cientos de paquetitos contenían melomakarona y kourabiedes, los dulces típicos de Navidad griegos. Pero ni rastro de los after eight. El hambre apretaba y decidió satisfacer su ansia voraz con aquellos mantecados.

—Como se nota que eres Escorpio— dijo una voz, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Radamanthys, con las mejillas hinchadas de comida, se giró rápidamente hacia su interlocutor —. No, será mejor que no hables porque me vas a dejar todo perdido. Anda, siéntate y deja de husmear en mis pertenencias— dijo Shion, sentándose en un sillón. El espectro fue tragando la bola que se había apelmazado en su boca. Ayudándose del whiskey, consiguió desbloquear el atoramiento y se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a escuchar lo que el Patriarca tenía que decirle.

—Bien Radamanthys…— comenzó el lemuriano, colocando varios papeles que traía entre las manos—…a ver, para empezar, ya que hoy es tu primer día con nosotros, he sugerido preparar una cena con todos los caballeros de oro, para que los conozcas mejor. Así podemos hablar de qué es lo que les espera a mis chicos y qué es lo que espero de ti. Más que nada para dejar las cosas claras desde el principio y poder movernos en unos parámetros que sean beneficiosos para todos. Para comenzar, quisiera hacerte una pequeña entrevista personal, tómalo como una primera toma de contacto para saber cómo eres y hacerme una idea de tu personalidad. ¿Estás conforme?

El espectro asintió con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para responder adecuadamente a la artillería de preguntas a la que iba a ser sometido. Con un gesto, indicó al Patriarca que podía empezar.

—Empezaré con una pregunta fuerte y quiero que me seas honesto, ¿cuáles son tus puntos fuertes? Hablando de puntos…¿qué narices tienes en la frente? ¿No estarás cachondeándote de mi raza, verdad?— exclamó Shion, al percatarse de la ausencia de ceja en el espectro y los dos puntos rojizos.  
—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Saga, que fue quien me arrancó mi ceja de cuajo y me pintó con indeleble esos dos puntos en la frente a modo de sorna— gruñó frotándose la zona—. Y contestando a su primera cuestión, me considero una persona de convicciones férreas, leal, de carácter duro e implacable. No obstante tengo que encargarme de determinar el destino de las almas de los hombres orientales en el Inframundo. Por ello debo mostrarme frío para evitar que mis emociones me jueguen una mala pasada y realice un veredicto no acorde a la realidad. Me gusta el orden y las buenas maneras. Ser educado no cuesta nada y procuro no perder la calma a pesar de las circunstancias.

Shion escuchaba atentamente e iba garabateando algunas palabras en uno de los papeles.  
—¿Y tus puntos débiles? Creo que ya he tenido el honor de encontrar uno— inquirió el Patriarca, escudriñando el semblante, hasta ahora serio, del juez.  
—Sí…es evidente que la curiosidad es uno de mis defectos, pero sabré contenerme. Disculpe mi osadía. Me cuesta confiar en las palabras de la gente y ante nuevas situaciones procuro asegurarme de que esa persona es fiable. Así que no escatimo en recursos si tengo que enviar espías. Asimismo, algunos de mis subordinados me echan en cara mi falta de tacto a la hora de decir las cosas, aunque procuro limar esa actitud. Soy brutalmente honesto y no me tiembla la voz a la hora de ejercer mi autoridad.

Dejando el bolígrafo a un lado, Shion cruzó la pierna derecha y apoyándose sobre su codo derecho, observó con más detenimiento al espectro.

—Y dime, Radamanthys ¿crees que tus subordinados te respetan?  
—Por supuesto.  
Ahora Shion se inclinó hacia delante.  
—¿Pero te respetan porque aceptan tu autoridad o porque te tienen miedo?  
Radamanthys sopesó esta pregunta unos segundos antes de responder.  
—Supongo que cuando eres el líder con un gran ejército a tus espaldas, ambas circunstancias se dan. No puedo controlar a quién le produzco temor y me respeta por ello y quién me sigue simplemente porque piensa que soy un buen líder. Mi mano derecha, Valentine, sé que me respeta porque reconoce mi autoridad, aunque he de confesar que se extralimita en multitud de ocasiones a la hora de demostrarlo. Igual sucede con Sylphid, aunque él sea más cauto a la hora de dirigirse a mí. Sin embargo, con otros tengo que tener mano dura porque sus zalamerías son síntoma de su propio temor. Es el caso de Zeros, por ejemplo, con quien tengo una relación de obligada cordialidad aunque su presencia me irrite de sobremanera.

—Entiendo…— dejó escapar el Patriarca, depositando los papeles sobre la mesa e incorporándose, caminando hasta el mueble-bar. Tomó el marco de plata que Radamanthys había visto previamente, con los doce caballeros de jóvenes. Suspiró suavemente y regresó a su sitio con la fotografía. Pasó su largos dedos por encima antes de dejarlo boca arriba sobre la mesa.  
—Mira Radamanthys, observa bien la fotografía y dime, de cada uno de ellos, cómo piensas que es su personalidad respecto a lo que ves en esta imagen.

El espectro se inclinó hacia delante. Observó cada detalle, cada gesto de cada uno de ellos.  
—Bueno…Aioros parece el más protector con todos los demás…parece que tiene los brazos extendidos, seguramente en el momento de la foto estaba abrazando a los que tenía delante…Saga parece molesto por algo, diría incluso que ha hecho algo malo pero que él cree justo, peca de soberbia…Shura, sin embargo, parece muy serio…a Deathmask le duele el cuello y está enfadado, tienen un carácter fácilmente irritable…Afrodita está satisfecho de su poder, a juzgar la manera en que mira a la rosa que tiene entre los dedos…Aldebarán parece un hombre fuerte y campechano, alegre…Shaka está durmiendo…a Aioria le ha pillado de improviso la instantánea…Milo está incordiando a Camus, algo normal en su actitud incendiaria…Camus a punto de llorar por culpa de su amigo, por lo que tiene una naturaleza frágil... y Mü está en la Luna, le da igual lo que pase a su alrededor.

Shion esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Te cuento un poco lo que sucedió? Antes de hacer la foto, todos posaban sonrientes mirando a cámara, tal y como se lo pidió el fotógrafo. Los últimos en callarse fueron Aioria y Milo, que fueron reprendidos por Camus, por lo que Milo le sacó la lengua y Aioria, quien estaba haciendo el mismo gesto, recibió un pellizco de Shaka. Éste no está dormido, se hacía el dormido para que Aioria no supiera que había sido él quien le había pellizcado. Mientras que Shura está serio con el ceño fruncido porque Deathmask hizo un comentario despectivo hacia el fotógrafo, llevándose una colleja por parte de Saga, quien no calculó bien y arreó tanto al español como al italiano de una vez. Afrodita quería posar con esa rosa en la mano, Aioros como bien dices estaba abrazando a sus compañeros y mi alumno estaba elevando una roca al cielo gracias a su telekinesis.  
—¿Y Aldebarán?  
Shion amplió su sonrisa.  
—Es el único que mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo.

Radamanthys rió entre dientes mientras se reclinaba en el sofá una vez más.  
—Creo que ya no es necesario que te diga nada más respecto a ellos, ¿verdad?— prosiguió el Patriarca—. De todas maneras, no olvides que no sólo vas a tener que lidiar con ellos, sino también con el resto de caballeros de plata, de bronce, aprendices y soldados.  
—Y Kanon…—gruñó el espectro, acordándose de su archienemigo.  
Shion alzó una ceja ante tal comentario. Entregándole unos papeles decidió poner fin a la entrevista.  
—A partir de ahora tendrás un rango similar al de Arles. Le he enviado fuera del Santuario porque está traumatizado por todo lo que ha pasado y prefiero que se recupere lejos de aquí. Así que serás mi mano derecha en su ausencia. Como tal, tendrás que ayudarme con diferentes asuntos de los que te voy a poner al día poco a poco. Siendo mi ayudante, sólo deberás rendir cuentas ante mí o ante Atenea, por lo que espero que no te extralimites en tus funciones. Hades me ha comentado que tienes cierta tendencia a elaborar tus propias estrategias sin consultar a nadie y aunque por lo general tus planes han sido mejores que otros y te han sacado de apuros e incluso has logrado la victoria, no implica que no desobedecieras órdenes directas de tus superiores. Tengo entendido que sueles ser el blanco de la ira de la señorita Pandora, debido a esto. Así que te lo advierto, por muy buenas que sean tus ideas, debes consultármelo todo. Si no, sabrás cómo castigamos la desobediencia en el Santuario. Es más, me he comprometido con Pandora a que venga a visitarnos y sea ella quien te los de en persona.  
—Shion, ¿me estás amenazando?  
El Patriarca sonrió.  
—Para ti, a partir de ahora soy el Sumo Sacerdote y debes tratarme de usted. Y menos suspicacias, sabes perfectamente lo que he querido decir.  
En ese momento, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.  
—Señor, la cena está servida— informó Urania.  
—Gracias. Vámonos al comedor— dijo Shion, levantándose de la butaca. Radamanthys le imitó y ambos salieron de la sala.

El espectro caminaba tras el Patriarca, contemplando cada rincón del templo por el que iban pasando. Las alfombras rojas tapizaban el suelo, dándole un aspecto más cálido a la estructura de mármol y piedra.  
De un lado a otro, diferentes sirvientes se movían rápidamente, trayendo y llevando bandejas con una deliciosa comida. Las tripas del inglés rugieron ante tan sugerentes aromas.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par, permitiendo pasar al Patriarca y su acompañante. Inmediatamente, los caballeros de oro allí congregados se incorporaron de sus asientos y permanecieron de pie hasta que Shion se sentó en un extremo de la larga mesa rectangular, indicando al espectro que tomara asiento en el lugar opuesto.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis?— preguntó el Patriarca, al ver que todos los dorados se sentaron justo cuando él lo hizo.  
—Pues…sentarnos…normalmente lo hacemos cuando te sientas, Maestro— dijo Mü, consternado por el enfado de Shion.  
—¿Y qué pasa con Radamanthys?— dijo señalando al inglés, que justo en ese momento tenía las manos apoyadas en el respaldo, para mover el asiento. El espectro sintió todas las miradas puestas en él. Se preguntó si había hecho algo mal—.Os recuerdo que él será mi ayudante, ocupando el mismo rango que Arles, así que le debéis un respeto. Es de muy mala educación sentarse antes que un superior.

Los dorados murmuraron quejas y resoplidos y procedieron a incorporarse del asiento, arrastrando las sillas de mala gana.  
Radamanthys finalmente se sentó en su sitio, molesto por el recibimiento de los que iban a ser sus súbditos durante ese tiempo.  
De nuevo, el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose cuando los caballeros se sentaron otra vez en la mesa.

Shion entonces dio la orden para servir a todos los comensales, comenzando por él, seguido de Radamanthys y el resto de dorados a la vez.

Un sirviente vertió vino tinto en la copa del espectro, quien agradeció el gesto mientras se dedicaba a contemplar lo que sucedía en la mesa. Unos parloteaban mientras los sirvientes se afanaban por echar la comida en el plato, esquivando los movimientos; otros ya estaban comiendo antes de que les dejaran la ración totalmente servida; los menos picoteaban el pan, dejando agujeros y migas por doquier.

Radamanthys bebió de su copa despacio, saboreando lentamente y analizando la situación.  
_"Malos modales en la mesa…esto hay que corregirlo cuanto antes_" pensó, observando el caos.

—Oye, ¿me pasas el aceite y el vinagre?— preguntó una voz, despertándole de sus propios pensamientos. El espectro abrió los ojos súbitamente y se dirigió a su interlocutor. Dos ojos verdes le miraban mientras una mano permanecía extendida frente a él.  
Radamanthys frunció el ceño y, conteniéndose, deslizó la mano para acercar a Aioria lo que le pedía.  
—De nada— gruñó el espectro. Pero el caballero de Leo estaba concentrado inundando su ensalada con el aliño.

—…Y no veas cómo sangraba el tío. Cayó fulminado rápidamente, debía tener esa enfermedad que hace que no coagule bien la sangre, cómo se llama…— escuchó a uno decir.  
—Hemofilia—respondió otro, sin apartar la vista de su plato mientras cortaba un pedazo de pescado. Camus desmenuzaba su comida, tratando de retirar todas las espinas posibles.  
—Eso. Hemofilia. Porque sólo le lancé tres agujas y tampoco era para tanto, pero parecía una fuente…eso sí, me puso perdido el muy cabrón. Me pasé casi toda la noche frotando con lejía mi capa— Milo relataba los detalles escabrosos de su última misión, acompañando con aspavientos y consecuentemente, el cuchillo y el tenedor bailando de un lado a otro peligrosamente.

_"Como no se esté quieto, va a acabar lastimando a alguien…y el otro ¿qué hace, escarbando en el pescado?"_

Había desviado la mirada hacia el extremo, cuando notó que el plato con patatas asadas se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía flotando hasta otro comensal, que lo recogió y se sirvió más.  
—Pásame la bandeja a mí también Mü— pidió otro dorado, escupiendo comida al hablar con la boca llena.  
La fuente fue hasta este otro comensal, que directamente volcó el contenido de la bandeja sobre su plato.  
—Sí que tienes hambre hoy ¿eh Alde?— le dijo un compañero, palmeándole la espalda. Con tanta fuerza, que el caballero de Tauro se atragantó y empezó a toser estruendosamente. Recogió rápidamente la jarra de cerveza y le dio un trago largo, recuperando la normalidad.  
—¡Bueno hombre! ¡Que sólo te di un golpecito!— dijo Deathmask, al ver la reacción desencadenada.  
—La próxima vez te meto el Gran Cuerno por el culo— gruñó Aldebarán, tomando aire.

_"Uno se lleva la comida sin pedir permiso, otro hablando con la boca llena y el Centollo de Oro jodiendo a los demás, para no variar"_

—¿Pero por qué no?— escuchó decir por el otro lado—.No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no lo has probado.  
Un hombre moreno discutía con otro rubio de pelo largo.  
—No quiero comer carne, es mi decisión y tienes que respetarla, Shura.  
—Pues come pescado— respondió otro hombre, que llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza.  
Shaka miró a Aioros, quien a su vez le contemplaba con una expresión curiosa.  
—El pescado es carne. Carne de pez, por si no lo sabías— respondió secamente el caballero de Virgo, pinchando un par de hojas de su ensalada.  
—Pero prueba aunque sea un trocito. Ya verás cómo te gusta— dijo el caballero de Capricornio, recogiendo un pedazo de su solomillo y acercándolo a la cara de Shaka. El indio arrugó la nariz y golpeó la mano de Shura provocando que el pedazo de carne saliera volando y aterrizara en la sopa de Afrodita, salpicándole entero.  
—¿¡Estáis tontos!? ¡Dejad de jugar con la comida! ¡Mirad cómo me habéis puesto!— gritó iracundo el caballero de Piscis.  
—Cálmate Afrodita, ten mi servilleta que está limpia— dijo otro caballero, tendiéndole el trapo. Dohko aprovechó para secarse un poco los dedos, ya que tenía por costumbre coger las empanadillas con las manos.  
El sueco comenzó a secarse mientras seguía gruñendo improperios dirigidos a sus compañeros.

"_Dos caballeros mofándose de un compañero por no querer comer carne, otro gritando como una loca y el otro cogiendo comida con las manos en lugar de usar los cubiertos"_

Chasqueó la lengua cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

—¿Qué te pasa Unicejo, se te ha quitado el hambre? Ah no, je, qué pena, que ya no eres Unicejo…tengo que pensar qué mote ponerte…  
Kanon le había estado observando todo el tiempo, con una sonrisa burlona en la boca. Ya había terminado de cenar y se entretenía haciendo pelotitas con la miga del pan y pinchándolas con los palillos de madera, dejando sobre la mesa un reguero de papelitos.

—Así no se puede comer en condiciones— respondió molesto el espectro—. Y no me llames Unicejo ni Sinceja ni cualquier otra tontería que se te pase por esa mente perturbada que tienes. Porque te recuerdo que soy tu superior y si me tocas los cojones…

De repente se escuchó un eructo brutal que retumbó por toda la sala. Los caballeros de oro corearon a Aldebarán, quien hacía el ademan de recibir los vítores de sus compañeros.  
—¡Dando el do de pecho, di que sí!— dijo Shura sin parar de reír.  
—Macho, vas a romper las ventanas del templo— añadió Aioria, riéndose también.  
—A este paso, toda la cristalería— apuntilló Milo, repicando sus uñas sobre su copa, ya vacía, de vino.  
—Muchas gracias a todos por…—Aldebarán iba a hablar, cuando Radamanthys se incorporó de su asiento, golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa.  
—Muchas gracias por vuestros malos modales. No he podido probar ni una gota de mi comida gracias a vosotros, que no habéis parado de mostrarme lo maleducados que podéis llegar a ser. Una cena con un invitado y os comportáis así— comenzó, iracundo.  
Shion se reclinó en su asiento, escuchando atentamente.  
—Es de mala educación pedir las cosas de manera brusca y sin agradecerlo, blandir la cubertería como si fueran espadas, escarbar en la comida, hablar con la boca llena, molestar a los compañeros con comentarios que están fuera de lugar en una mesa o con temática no apropiada, coger comida con las manos, jugar con la comida, gritar. Y lo que es peor: eructar y jalear las marranadas. ¿Qué clase de modales tenéis? Escuchadme bien, a partir de ahora soy vuestro superior y no pienso tolerar comportamientos como el de esta noche jamás. ¿Me habéis oído? ¡JAMÁS!

Los caballeros de oro se quedaron estupefactos al oír lo que les había dicho Radamanthys. Rápidamente, giraron la cabeza hacia Shion en busca de amparo.  
El Patriarca alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza.  
—Sabéis que tiene razón, así que no me busquéis. Porque esas mismas palabras os las llevo diciendo desde tiempos inmemoriales y me habéis tomado por el pito del sereno. Así que os toca lidiar con esto vosotros solos. Y me parece bien, que conste.

Ante el capote tendido por el Patriarca, Radamanthys se afianzó en su puesto y agradeció el gesto.  
—A partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar aquí. Váis a conocer la disciplina. Mañana os quiero a las ocho en punto en la sala principal, bien formados y con vuestras armaduras. Ahora retiraos de mi vista. Os quedáis sin postre.

Rezongando y lamentando profundamente la prohibición del dulce, los caballeros se incorporaron de sus asientos y abandonaron la sala.

—¡He dicho que nada de postres!— gritó Radamanthys, al ver a Aioria cogiendo un pedazo del bizcocho de chocolate que portaba uno de los sirvientes.

Al quedarse con Shion a solas, se sentó en la mesa, cruzando los dedos debajo de su barbilla. Suspiró lentamente y observó su comida intacta.

—Será mejor que cenes algo y vayas a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo— sugirió el Patriarca, mientras terminaba de beber la infusión que le había traído una doncella—. Si me disculpas, yo me retiro a mis aposentos…bueno, a la sala que he mandado habilitar mientras reconstruyen la mía. Estaré en la habitación que está al fondo del pasillo. Tu cuarto será el contiguo a la sala donde estuvimos antes. Me informaron que estaba todo preparado. Si necesitas algo más, pregunta a cualquiera de mis sirvientes y ellos se encargarán. Buenas noches Radamanthys.

El espectro asintió con la cabeza y despidió al Patriarca, quien abandonó la sala. Radamanthys pinchó el solomillo y cortó un trozo, dejándolo caer al sentir que estaba frío.  
Recogió el pan intacto para poder llevarse algo a la boca y se marchó hacia la habitación.

Al entrar, lo revisó de arriba a abajo. El armario, el escritorio, la butaca, la cama, la mesa de noche…hasta revisó la alfombra. Vio la puerta que comunicaba con un cuarto de baño privado, perfectamente limpio y oliendo aún a productos de limpieza. Una bañera con ducha, un lavabo, un retrete y un armario con espejo.  
Cansado como estaba, se limpió la cara y los dientes, arrastrando los pies hasta la cama. Sentado en el borde del colchón, procedió a descalzarse las botas cuando se percató de que, encima de la almohada, había un paquetito verde y dorado.  
Relamiéndose al saber que eran porciones de ese chocolate negro con menta, rápidamente lo abrió y se lo introdujo en la boca. Al ir a depositar el envoltorio sobre la mesa, un papelito blanco se deslizó hasta el suelo.  
El espectro se agachó un momento y recogió la nota.

"¿Te gustaron los After Eight que dejé para ti en la sala? Espero que no te sienten mal ;)"

Radamanthys dejó de masticar el chocolate y abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Era una amenaza o un cariñoso gesto?

Cuando empezó a notar los pinchazos en su estómago, comprendió la nota.

—¡Cuando me entere de quién ha sido!— gruñó, doblándose de dolor y encerrándose en el baño.

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**Segundo capítulo de esta aventura, o más bien, primer capítulo. Como ya avisé, iré alternando, por lo que el siguiente tendrá como protagonistas al Inframundo con sus habitantes y Saga a la cabeza.**

**Quisiera agradecer a Jabed, Raixander, Victoria Nike, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Lule de Zodiak, Princessvirgo, Shaina de Aries, Tsukihime Princess, bottan Nelli, floriiblue12 y Lesty por su apoyo y sus comentarios ^^**  
**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**No quisiera irme sin decir una cosita: hace unos días, junto a dos amigas (Raixander y Victoria Nike), escribimos un fic sobre Radamanthys. Se titula "Los tres besos del Wyvern" y lo publicamos bajo una cuenta común. Si queréis pasaros a echarle un vistazo, ahí lo tenéis, pero aviso que es yaoi.**  
**Es posible que haya futuras colaboraciones, así que usaré esa cuenta conjunta para publicar también.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, muchas gracias :)**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Un caballero de oro en el Inframundo

**2. Un caballero de oro en el Inframundo**

No había relojes en aquella sala. Por lo tanto, no era capaz de calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando a Pandora en aquel sofá tan incómodo.  
Apretó hacia abajo el relleno, tratando de esparcirlo por dentro, ya que estaba acumulado en el medio, creando un abombamiento extraño.  
Al no poder conseguir su propósito, Saga se dio por vencido y se quedó sentado sobre aquel montículo. Ponderó la posibilidad de cambiarse a las butacas, pero desafortunadamente el estilo antiguo combinaba con el del sofá y también podía percibir ese abultamiento.  
—No sólo son horteras sino que encima son incómodos— musitó para sí, moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre el sofá.  
Decidió echarse, quizás así el propio peso del cuerpo rebajaría el relleno, pero ni por esas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba como si estuviera abrazando una pelota, creándole más incomodidad. Gruñó varias veces, al verse incapaz de adquirir una postura cómoda y recta.  
—¿Quién diseñaría estos muebles?— volvió a murmurar, mientras continuaba en vano dando vueltas sobre el sofá.

No se había percatado de la presencia de Pandora, quién lo observaba con una ceja levantada y una mueca de disgusto arrugando sus labios.  
—¿Esos son tus modales, caballero de Géminis? Pareces un perro preparándose para dormir.

La mujer avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a una de las butacas, recogiendo delicadamente el vestido entre sus manos para sentarse elegantemente, colocando la falda en perfecta posición. Sin ninguna arruga. Mantenía una posición un poco elevada gracias al relleno y para mantener la espalda recta.  
—Ya era hora de que viniera Pandora— resopló el griego, acomodando su trasero en el bulto y colocando sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá.  
—Señorita Pandora. Y hola a ti también— respondió la mujer, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que reprendía a Saga. Éste arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía levemente.  
—No me saludaste al entrar, de hecho me llamaste perro.  
—No te llamé perro, te dije que parecías un perro.  
—Es lo mismo— replicó el caballero, chasqueando la lengua.  
Pandora abrió los ojos al máximo y sintió su sangre hervir. Apretó las manos contra el reposabrazos de la butaca, tratando de controlar su genio a punto de explotar.  
—Te recuerdo que ya no tienes en tu poder el anillo que robaste a Nergal, con lo cual estás sujeto a las normas del Inframundo y…  
—No, no, no y no, SEÑORITA Pandora— contestó Saga, remarcando—. De hecho, te equivocas. No estoy tan sujeto como te crees, ya que al dominar el octavo sentido puedo moverme a mi libre albedrío por aquí, sin estar muerto.  
La mujer resopló como si de una olla a presión se tratara, tornándose su pálida faz en una de color rojizo.  
—Como no respetes el pacto que han sellado tu Patriarca y mi hermano de nada te servirá dominar el octavo sentido. Así que estás sujeto a lo que aquí se haga o deje de hacer ¿comprendido?  
Saga puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró una burla hacia la joven.  
—Además, para perro ya tienes a tu querido Unicejo. No creo que necesites otro más, o al menos yo no estoy dispuesto a que me ates…a no ser, claro está, que sea a tu cama— soltó Saga, mientras se miraba las uñas, en un gesto despreocupado.  
Pandora apretó los dientes con furia y depositó los papeles que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa estrepitosamente. El juego de café y la bandeja temblaron, amenazando con caerse al suelo.  
—¿Podemos empezar YA de una puñe…maldita vez?— zanjó la joven. Realmente Saga le sacaba de sus casillas. Él asintió satisfecho ante la reacción que ocasionaron sus palabras en ella. No trataba de flirtear, simplemente le entretenía enfurecerla. Conocía de sobra el difícil carácter de la joven y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de incomodarla.  
—Seh…— dijo con desgana.  
—¡Gracias!— recalcó ella, aún enfurecida. Aún con el ceño fruncido, repasó las hojas de encima de la mesa, mientras mandaba llamar a un sirviente. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció un esqueleto quien procedió a retirar la bandeja y las tazas.  
—Bien, comencemos entonces. Como vas a suplantar el hueco que ha dejado Radamanthys…  
—Tranquila, yo lo relleno.  
—¡Que te calles y escúchame!— bufó la mujer—. ¡Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió a mi hermano intercambiaros! ¡Y siéntate bien, me estás poniendo nerviosa con tanto movimiento!  
—¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?— preguntó Saga, esbozando una más amplia sonrisa.  
Pandora comenzó a sollozar de puro agotamiento.  
—¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo?  
—Ah no sé, tú sabrás…  
—¡SAGA, QUE TE CALLES DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y ME ATIENDAS O TE LLEVO A MI HABITACIÓN Y TE METO UNA DESCARGA CON MI ARPA QUE VAS A PARECER PIKACHU!  
Pandora se había incorporado y miraba a Saga con todo el odio que podía acumular en su cuerpo.

El caballero de oro sostuvo la mirada a la joven e involuntariamente, ella relajó la expresión y se sentó de nuevo, regresando a sus papeles.  
—Haz el favor de no interrumpirme más. Como ya te dije antes, tienes que ocupar el puesto de Radamanthys. Eso supone varias tareas, tales como supervisar los ejercicios de tu ejército y redactar informes para posibles promociones. Así como crear unos horarios de disciplina para que los cumplan. Radamanthys es excelente ejerciendo su labor y los que están a su cargo son bastante disciplinados, aunque últimamente se han relajado bastante. Mi hermano dice que es porque reclamo a Radamanthys en el castillo como guardaespaldas personal, y ya se sabe, cuando el gato está lejos, los ratones juegan. Sin embargo los espectros de la división de Garuda son excesivamente indisciplinados. Con ellos es con quien tienes que emplearte a fondo. Pero no descuides a los de la división del Wyvern. Si no te impones, no te respetarán.

Saga escuchaba la retahíla de consejos, mientras pululaban en su mente varias preguntas.  
—¿Y qué pasa con su trabajo como juez?

Pandora esbozó media sonrisa.  
—No debes preocuparte por eso. Debido a que no creemos que seas el más indicado para juzgar a los hombres orientales, hemos obligado a Minos a ocupar el puesto que Lune siempre estaba haciendo, con lo cual será él quien ocupe el cargo de Radamanthys. Sin embargo, deberás ayudarle en sus tareas. Te ocuparás de que Minos realice su trabajo, ya que tiende a escaquearse. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
—Que sí pesada…¿y lo de guardaespaldas? ¿Tengo que ir también al castillo?  
—Por supuesto, siempre que yo te lo mande. Aunque preferiría que no, la verdad…—dejó caer Pandora, imaginando el suplicio que sería tenerle todo el día a su vera—. De todas maneras, para ese trabajo te llamaré específicamente y no lo haré a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Por lo tanto, permanecerás aquí, en el templo de mi hermano, ya que rechazaste alojarte en la Caína. ¡Y no me llames pesada!  
—¿Y los Campos Elíseos?  
—Tampoco debes preocuparte de ello. En ausencia de Radamanthys soy yo la encargada de hacerlo.  
— Se ve que está pluriempleado el Unicejo ¿hay algo más que debiera saber?— preguntó Saga, agotado por tanta información. Al fin y al cabo, acabaría haciendo las cosas a su manera.

—Ah sí, tenemos una cena esta noche. Te reunirás con nosotros dentro de una hora. Prepárate porque mi hermano estará presente— dijo incorporándose y recogiendo los papeles—. Me voy que tengo que acicalarme. Llama a cualquier esqueleto por si necesitas algo.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando al caballero de oro un poco preocupado.  
—Una cena…y Hades estará presente…podría ser interesante— se dijo.  
Acto seguido, se incorporó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación.

La estancia tenía aspecto lúgubre. Los muebles seguían siendo recargados y de aspecto muy anticuado, con lo que la confortabilidad de los mismos brillaba por su ausencia. La cama tenía dosel, algo que encontró ridículo y cursi.  
—Esto parece la habitación de una princesa…  
Lo único que le alegraba era saber que tenía aquella enorme piscina para poder bañarse a su antojo. Pensando en su afición, decidió ir al cuarto de baño adjunto, recogiendo unas toallas.  
Tras esto, se dirigió caminando hacia la terma.

Tras una puerta de acero custodiada por dos esqueletos, el caballero entró en la inmensa sala.  
Sorprendentemente, era una sala abierta, de mármoles claros con una pequeña cascada que precipitaba el agua hacia el interior. Las columnas de estilo jónico flanqueaban la estancia, sustentando el techo. La ausencia de la pared del fondo permitía ver que el agua bajaba en otra cascada, siguiendo el curso de un río. Las vistas no podían ser mejores, un vasto campo de hierba y flores blancas se agitaban con una cálida brisa. El rumor del agua templó el alma agitada de Saga, quien se dispuso a desvestirse rápidamente para deleitarse con aquellas aguas.

Metiéndose en la terma, el agua cubrió su cuerpo hasta la cintura y él procedió a reclinarse en la orilla. No quería mojarse el cabello, así que lo apartó a un lado echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Observó el resto de la estancia, llamándole la atención una especie de pila con una pequeña fuente. Supuso entonces que el agua en la que se estaba bañando era potable.

Se sumió en un ligero sueño, al escuchar el suave arrullo de la brisa cálida. Y de repente, unas notas delicadas llegaron hasta sus oídos.

Buscando el origen de esa melodía, se incorporó de la posición reclinada y caminó por el agua hasta el borde de la cascada que daba al exterior.

La música cesó inmediatamente y Saga pudo ver al músico que rasgaba las cuerdas de su instrumento.

—¿Saga de Géminis? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó una voz masculina.  
El caballero de oro agitó la mano y el músico se acercó hasta la orilla del río para poder oír mejor.

—¡Orfeo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué tal?  
El caballero de plata de Lira sonrió dulcemente al encontrarse con un caballero de su misma orden.  
—Vaya…no cambias ¿verdad? Tú y tu manía de bañarte desnudo.  
Saga inmediatamente miró hacia abajo. El agua era tan clara que algo se podía intuir. Pero no le dio importancia.  
Orfeo puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba una risa y se acomodó junto a la orilla.  
—Dime Saga…¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Y sobre todo ¿cómo es que Hades te ha dado permiso para bañarte en su terma regada por las aguas del río Mnemósine?

No hizo falta decir nada más para que Saga diera media vuelta, despidiéndose rápidamente del caballero de plata de Lira, y corriera a salir de aquella piscina.

Orfeo sacudió la cabeza divertido y regresó junto a su amada Eurídice, procediéndole a explicar lo que había sucedido.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!— maldecía Saga, mientras trataba de secar absolutamente todas las gotas que pudiera de su cuerpo—. Como se entere Hades, me enviará al Tártaro de una patada…  
Recogiendo todas sus cosas, salió precipitadamente de aquella sala. Los esqueletos permanecieron en la misma posición, mientras veían al caballero de oro correr desnudo como un loco por los pasillos hacia su habitación, con la ropa en los brazos y la toalla alrededor de su pelo.  
Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cayó en la cuenta una vez más.  
—¡MIERDA! Si Hades bebe hoy de esa agua, sabrá lo que he hecho. Y si no recuerdo mal, suele hacerlo durante la cena. Joder…qué hago…— dijo dando vueltas en círculo. Rápidamente dio con la solución y chasqueando los dedos salió del cuarto. Al notar frío en la entrepierna, volvió sobre sus pasos para vestirse.

Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo latente y se dirigió a las cocinas del templo. Uno de los esqueletos cocineros le echó de allí inmediatamente.  
—¡Largo! Estamos preparando la cena para nuestro señor— le recriminó el chef, sólo distinguible de los demás por el gorro alto.  
—Hay ratas en el almacén de comida y como se entere Hades, váis a pagar por vuestra falta de higiene— arguyó rápidamente Saga.

Los esqueletos se asustaron y dejaron todo lo que estaba haciendo para salir corriendo en dirección al almacén. El griego aprovechó entonces para buscar el cáliz de oro en el que Hades solía beber las aguas del río Mnemósine y con sigilo salió de la cocina.

Escondió el cáliz entre sus ropas y salió fuera del templo. Vagó por los Campos de Asfódelos, viendo a los muertos formando filas para ser sentenciados en el Tribunal de los Muertos. Mañana tendría que encargarse de acudir allí, pero por el momento procedió con su plan.

—Oiga— preguntó a un muerto, que se giró hacia él.  
—¡Póngase a la cola, como todo el mundo!— dijo señalando la larga hilera de gente tras él.  
Saga resopló y decidió preguntar a otro.  
—Disculpe, ¿el río Leteo por dónde queda?  
—No sé…¿quién es usted?— le respondió confundido el señor.

El griego chasqueó la lengua.  
—Cómo van a recordarlo…si en cuanto beben de ese río, lo olvidan todo. Tendré que preguntar a un espectro.  
Y dicho esto se encaminó hacia uno de ellos. Cerca de allí, un muchacho de pelo rosáceo caminaba sin rumbo, observando de vez en cuando que el orden en las filas se mantuviera.

—Oye tú— llamó Saga. El aludido giró la cabeza.  
—¿Me dices a mí?  
—Pues claro, a quién si no— respondió Saga, un poco molesto.  
—No sé…¿quizás porque aquí hay más de diez mil personas?— respondió sarcásticamente el espectro, cruzándose de brazos frente a aquel hombre alto de cabello azul. Lo reconoció al instante, puesto que las malas noticias viajaban rápido—. Ah, eres tú…Saga de Géminis. Por lo que he oído, has venido a suplantar a mi jefe, ¿verdad?

Saga observó detenidamente al muchacho que hablaba el mismo idioma que él, con un acento bastante curioso.  
—Tú eres de Chipre, ¿verdad?— preguntó al espectro.  
—Premio para la rata dorada. ¿Quieres un caramelo? ¿O prefieres un bombón de chocolate?  
El caballero de Géminis esbozó una sonrisa. Frente a él tenía a Valentine, espectro de Arpía.

A continuación, el griego agarró al chipriota por el cuello y lo elevó hasta ponerlo a su altura.  
—Escúchame, pollo del inframundo, estás bajo mi mando en ausencia de tu querido Unicejo así que más te vale obedecerme a partir de ahora, ¿entendido? Puedo mandarte azotar por tu osadía. Y extiende este mensaje entre la división del Wyvern.  
Valentine frunció el ceño y asintió. Saga entonces lo soltó de golpe y el espectro cayó al suelo de culo.  
—Y ahora dime dónde está el río Leteo.  
—¿Ves esa ciénaga en el centro? Pues es uno de los ríos que la alimentan.  
Saga miró en dirección donde señalaba Valentine.  
—¿Pero cuál de ellos? Hay cinco.  
El espectro resopló mientras se sacudía el polvo del trasero.  
—El más grande es el Aqueronte, que conecta con el mundo de los vivos para traer a los muertos hasta aquí. Verás a Caronte llevando las almas. Después está el Flegetonte o río de fuego, no creo que te sea difícil distinguirlo. Igual que el Cocito, que está completamente helado. Así que te queda el Estigia y el Leteo. Ambos son iguales en caudal, pero el Estigia es el que está justo en frente del Flegetonte.  
El caballero de oro suspiró y señaló a Valentine.  
—Como me estés mintiendo, prepárate. Por cierto, mañana me pasaré por la Caína. Avisa a tus compañeros.

Saga se alejó rápidamente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para que la cena diera comienzo y tenía que apurarse.

El espectro de Arpía se rascó la nuca y gruñó una maldición.  
—No sabes dónde te has metido— musitó mientras se alejaba de allí.

El griego se colocó junto al lago central, donde efectivamente confluían los cinco ríos del Inframundo. Observó los caudales, distinguiendo claramente al río de fuego y al de hielo. Tampoco le costó mucho distinguir al Aqueronte, al ver una barquita dejando viajeros en la orilla. Pudo distinguir como Caronte, al percatarse de algo que le había entregado un muerto, lo empujaba de una patada al río. Escuchó a su vez bramar improperios al barquero, quien remontó el cauce en busca de más gente.

Entretenido con tales imágenes y riéndose del infortunio del muerto, se agachó junto al río que le quedaba a la derecha, recogiendo el agua y marchándose de allí rápidamente.

Cuando llegó al templo de Hades, vio a Pandora junto a su puerta. Procurando no derramar ni una gota de agua, Saga depositó el cáliz detrás de una columna antes de aparecer ante la mujer, quien le regañó por su tardanza.

—¡Vámonos, que la cena va a comenzar!— gruñó molesta. Saga se quedó de pie esperando a que se marchara para poder recoger la copa.  
—Puedes irte, ahora iré al comedor.  
La mujer frunció el ceño.  
—De eso nada, vámonos ya, que si no mi hermano se enfadará.  
—¡Pero es que tengo que ir a hacer pis antes!— reclamó Saga, queriendo deshacerse de Pandora.

La joven arrugó la nariz y puso una mueca de asco, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia el comedor, gruñendo insultos al caballero.  
En cuanto la mujer desapareció de su vista, Saga corrió a por la copa y la escondió de nuevo.

Entró en el comedor como si no pasara nada, sujetando el cáliz fuertemente. Pandora había ido en busca de su hermano y conversaban en voz baja mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa.  
Él se dirigió hacia el sitio de Hades, pero antes de que pudiera colocar la copa, sintió unos toques en su espalda y dos voces bien conocidas.

—Buenas noches Saga, qué alegría me da tenerte aquí…sin el anillo de Nergal que te protegía…— una risa cruel brotó de la garganta de Minos, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Saga, reteniéndole. Antes de que replicara, otra mano le sujetó del hombro derecho.  
— Ahora estás bajo nuestra tutela, creo que nos lo vamos a pasar bastante bien— dijo Aiacos, riéndose también.  
Saga sonrió ante tales palabras.  
—Me temo que hay malas noticias para vosotros, pero dejaré que sea Pandora quien os informe. Mirad, por ahí viene.

Los espectros de Grifo y Garuda alzaron la vista, momento en el cual el caballero logró depositar la copa sobre la mesa.

Aprovechó que ambos espectros estaban mirando hacia Pandora para darles sendas collejas en la nuca a los dos, quienes se giraron hacia él mientras Saga se dirigía rápidamente hasta su sitio.

Antes de que los dos se lanzaran sobre él, Pandora les recriminó su conducta.  
—¿Se puede saber por qué os ponéis a correr delante de nuestro señor Hades? ¡No seáis irrespetuosos!  
Antes tal dureza de palabras, ambos agacharon la cabeza y se disculparon frente a la joven, colocándose tras las sillas asignadas para sentarse.  
Hades se situó a la cabeza, con Pandora a su derecha y ordenó a Saga a sentarse en el sitio de Radamanthys, a su izquierda y frente a su hermana. Minos y Aiacos se sentaron frente a frente, uno al lado de Saga y otro a la vera de Pandora.

Sin más dilación, Hades dio permiso para que la cena comenzara. Diversos esqueletos fueron trayendo las más exquisitas viandas que Saga había podido ver jamás. Deleitado ante tal espectáculo gastronómico, el caballero procedió a servirse de todo un poco, sin escatimar en cantidades.

Pandora, quien aún sujetaba la cuchara con la crema de calabacín y queso sin haberlo probado, miraba horrorizada como Saga ya iba por el segundo plato, mordiendo las costillas de cordero adobadas, regando su garganta con una cerveza negra.  
Aiacos peleó con él por la última costilla, mientras que Minos se dedicaba a echar kétchup sobre todo lo que comía. Sin Radamanthys cerca, los dos espectros se sentían libres de tener que acatar las estrictas normas protocolarias que el Wyvern había impuesto a la hora de comer.  
Sin embargo, eso no parecía incomodar al dios, quien comía lentamente, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Tras la copiosa cena, Aiacos y Minos preguntaron a Pandora sobre las actividades de Saga, quien procedió a explicarles los detalles pormenorizados.  
—¿En serio tengo que trabajar junto a éste?— dijo lastimeramente Minos, señalando al caballero de Géminis.  
—Mala suerte chato— respondió Saga, apurando el último trago de su cerveza.

—Te noto un poco alterado, ¿ocurre algo?— preguntó Pandora, al percibir cierto nerviosismo en la voz del caballero. Éste negó rápidamente y miró a la mujer.  
La joven sintió que se ruborizaba y maldijo al caballero.  
—Eso de ponerte colorada cada vez que te miro, ¿es un gesto habitual que repites con Radamanthys?  
—Con el inglés es más evidente, no te emociones— respondió Aiacos, echándole un cable a su señora. Ella no supo distinguir si era una ayuda o una soga al cuello, puesto que Hades levantó la vista al enterarse de eso. Procedió a beber la copa de agua.  
—Vamos ¿para qué negarlo más Pandora? Como si no supiéramos lo que hay entre tú y él— añadió Minos, echando más leña al fuego.

La mujer se puso como un tomate y saltó en su sitio cuando Hades depositó la copa, ya vacía, sobre la mesa con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Radamanthys?!  
La voz enfurecida de Hades retumbó por toda la estancia, haciendo que los presentes temblaran en sus asientos.

Pandora se quedó lívida, con una expresión de terror en la cara. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan cabreado. Saga, Minos y Aiacos desviaron las miradas hacia otros lados, fijándolas en diversos puntos de la estancia, no queriendo tomar parte.

—¡Respóndeme cuando te hago una pregunta!— gritó de nuevo Hades a su hermana.  
—No…no hay nada entre Radamanthys y yo, mi señor…nada que no sea una mera relación de trabajo, quiero decir, no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo….es que son un poco tontos estos dos e inventan rumores— dijo involucrando a Minos y Aiacos. Los dos espectros se miraron horrorizados.  
—¡Escuchadme bien los tres! ¡No quiero más rumores ni chismes en mi reino! ¿ENTENDIDO? Y aquel quien se atreva a desprestigiar a mi hermana pagará muy caras las consecuencias. ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡Y ahora fuera de mi vista todo el mundo!

—¡De…de acuerdo, mi señor!— dijeron los tres a la vez. Saga y los dos espectros salieron escopetados de la sala, dejando a Pandora con su hermano.

—Ya te vale Aiacos, nos ha caído una bronca por tu culpa— rezongó Minos.  
—¿Mía? La culpa es de éste, que se pasó con Pandora— replicó Aiacos. Ambos miraron a Saga, quien levantó las manos en son de paz.  
—La culpa es de ella, que se ruboriza cuando la miro.  
—Esto nos pasa por tenerla como jefa…— musitó el noruego.  
—Una pregunta, el río Leteo…¿no hacía perder la memoria?— preguntó Saga, cambiando de tema rápidamente y tratando de averiguar el comportamiento de Hades.  
—Sí, ¿por qué?— preguntó Garuda.  
—Y el Estigia, ¿qué efectos tiene?— volvió a preguntar.  
—Si te bañas en él, te vuelves invulnerable. Recuerda lo que le pasó a Aquiles.  
Saga se rascó la cabeza, aún más confuso.  
—¿Y si la bebes?  
Minos y Aiacos se miraron.  
—Pues es el río del odio, pero no he probado a beber de sus aguas nunca— respondió el nepalés, encogiéndose de hombros. El noruego respondió lo mismo.  
Tras esta charla, los dos espectros se despidieron del caballero de oro, deseándole una desagradable noche.

—Yo también os quiero— replicó Saga, metiéndose en su cuarto.

Desvistiéndose, depositó la ropa cuidadosamente en el armario. Cuando fue a meterse en la cama, completamente desnudo, vio un papelito blanco sobre la almohada.

_"Tal y como ordenaste"_

Saga sonrió para sí mismo y arrugó la nota, tirándola al suelo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**¡Qué más puedo decir! Estoy muy contenta por la acogida de este nuevo fic, así que sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento. A los anteriores mencionados, extiendo mi gratitud a Jundyu, Gilraen Fefalas 90, Rwan, Asalea, lobunaluna, datenciogallard y Alba Salvatore por el apoyo :)**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!**


	4. Radamanthys toma el control

**3. Radamanthys toma el control**

Tras una noche toledana yendo y viniendo al váter, Radamanthys despertó con ojeras y con agujetas en el vientre.

Realmente no tenía el cuerpo para muchas fiestas y se planteó quedarse en la cama todo el día. Sin embargo, sabiendo que eso implicaría las burlas de los caballeros de oro, hizo de tripas corazón y terminó levantándose de la cama.

Al ver el papelito verde y dorado, sus tripas retumbaron rápidamente, quejándose por esa visión. El espectro se llevó la mano a sus abdominales, esperando que le dieran un respiro por ahora.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse una buena ducha, limpiándose concienzudamente. Tras ello, decidió ponerse la armadura del Wyvern, simplemente para enfatizar su condición y como barrera física frente a aquellas ratas doradas.

Suspiró mientras recogía el casco, pensando en dónde demonios se había metido.

Al llegar a la sala principal del templo, vio al Patriarca charlando con el caballero de Libra.

—Buenos días— saludó Radamanthys a los dos hombres, quienes le devolvieron el saludo.  
—Te esperábamos. Antes de que comiences con tus responsabilidades, te presento a Dohko, mi mejor amigo, mi…  
—Shion, os conozco desde la anterior Guerra Santa— cortó el inglés, frunciendo el ceño.  
—¡Que no me llames por mi nombre de pila!— replicó el Patriarca—. Pero tienes razón, ya nos conocemos.  
El caballero de Libra sonrió abiertamente al espectro y éste se sorprendió por tal gesto de amabilidad. A decir verdad, Dohko le parecía el más amable dentro de todos sus compañeros. Por lo menos no lo había insultado aún.

El reloj dio la hora, con pesadas campanadas que retumbaron en el templo. Eran las ocho en punto.  
Radamanthys se dirigió al caballero de Libra.  
—Por ahora eres el único que me ha hecho caso. Voy a conceder cinco minutos de retraso, pero me van a oír como no empiecen a entrar por esa puerta tus compañeros.

Nada más decir esto, escucharon voces y la puerta principal se abrió. Aparecieron los caballeros de Acuario, Virgo, Aries y Piscis charlando animadamente. Los cuatro callaron en cuanto se percataron de la presencia del espectro.  
El inglés frunció el ceño. Seguramente estaban hablando de él, pero al no haber oído la conversación claramente, dejó correr sus sospechas.

Saludó a los recién llegados y fue a colocarse a la diestra del Patriarca, junto al trono, mientras ordenaba a los caballeros posicionarse. Dohko se reunió con sus compañeros y se colocaron en dos filas frente a frente, con las cabezas altas, las espaldas rectas, piernas juntas y brazos pegados al cuerpo. Una posición ciertamente incómoda, pero tal fue la orden del espectro.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente bajo aquel silencio. De vez en cuando, una tos de alguno de los presentes o los pasos apurados de algún sirviente lo llenaban con su particular ruido.  
Afrodita suspiró y el espectro le lanzó una mirada punzante, que hizo que el sueco se sorprendiera y recobrara la compostura.

Transcurridos tres minutos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y aparecieron los caballeros de Tauro, Cáncer, Capricornio y Sagitario, igualmente charlando, pero en voz más alta. La escandalosa carcajada de Deathmask fue acallada por una orden de Radamanthys y obedientemente se colocaron en la misma posición que sus otros compañeros.

Radamanthys aguantó hasta pasada la prórroga de cinco minutos y contó a los presentes. Le faltaban dos caballeros, pero no iba a esperarles.  
—Está bien, voy a cerrar la puerta ya que estamos todos.

Avanzó por entre las dos filas, cuando escuchó la voz de Camus.  
—Disculpa Radamanthys, pero faltan…  
—No falta nadie— cortó secamente el espectro, mirando al francés—.Dije a las ocho en punto aquí. Suficientemente generoso he sido otorgando una prórroga de cinco minutos. Vuestros compañeros se quedarán fuera.

Y dicho esto se dirigió a la entrada. Arrastró una de las puertas y cerró la cancela. Antes de cerrar la otra puerta, se asomó por si aparecían los que faltaban. Efectivamente Milo, Aioria y Kanon, un poco más retrasado, subían a toda prisa las escaleras que conectaban los templos de Piscis y del Patriarca.  
Radamanthys se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Los caballeros de Leo y Escorpio entraron, palmeando la espalda del espectro al saludo coloquial de "¿Qué pasa tronco?" y "Hemos sido puntuales, no te quejarás".  
—¡Alto ahí vosotros dos!— gritó el juez, asombrado por la informalidad de aquellos dos, mientras alargaba sus dos brazos para detenerlos. Los empujó hacia fuera del templo.  
—Son las ocho y seis minutos, os dije que estuviérais aquí a en punto, con lo cual no podéis pasar— levantó la vista al ver a Kanon frenando en seco al ir a entrar al templo —. Y tú, repetido, ¿qué haces aquí?  
Kanon miró a sus compañeros antes de responder.  
—¿No dijiste que teníamos que estar aquí a las ocho?  
Radamanthys esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Sí. A las ocho en punto. Concedí cinco minutos de prórroga por ser el primer día. Pero ahora tus compañeros se quedan fuera. Y por supuesto que serán castigados.  
Milo y Aioria protestaron.  
—¡Pero si sólo ha pasado un minuto!  
—Con vuestra cháchara ya van tres minutos pasados de la prórroga. Esperadme fuera vosotros dos y ya me pensaré qué váis a hacer por llegar tan tarde. Disfrutad de estos momentos de libertad— y con una risa cruel nada esperanzadora, fue a cerrar la puerta.  
—¿Y yo? ¿A mí no me castigas?— preguntó Kanon, mosqueado al notar que únicamente había mencionado a sus compañeros.  
Radamanthys mantuvo la puerta sujeta unos segundos.  
—¿Quién es el portador oficial de la armadura de Géminis? Tú no.  
Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Kanon bufó miles de maldiciones e insultos hacia el espectro, jurando una sonora venganza por aquella humillación. Aioria y Milo, aunque ahora trataban de aguantar la risa por el hachazo del juez hacia su compañero, sabían que pronto sufrirían la ira del mismo, por lo que consolaron al gemelo menor.

Radamanthys avanzó entre las dos filas hasta situarse de nuevo junto al Patriarca.  
Shion había observado la escena atentamente y aunque discernía en los modos secos del espectro, al menos había traído un poco de disciplina. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su trono.

—Buenos días caballeros. Bien, como ya sabéis, Radamanthys será mi mano derecha durante su estancia en el Santuario. Le he asignado una serie de responsabilidades, así que cualquier orden que salga de su boca, debe ser respetada y llevada a cabo sin cuestionar en ningún momento sus decisiones. Con el fin de enderezaros un poco, ya que vuestros desmadres últimos han tocado techo, nunca mejor dicho— dijo alzando la vista alrededor de su templo señalando los estropicios—, váis a encargaros de muchas de las reformas que vuestra ineficacia ha traído consigo.

Los caballeros comenzaron una retahíla de quejas, lamentos y explicaciones atropelladas. Antes de que pasaran siquiera diez segundos de aquel barullo, el espectro ordenó silencio a todos con su voz grave. Los dorados callaron súbitamente y el Patriarca pudo proseguir.  
—Gracias Radamanthys. Y sí, habéis oído bien. Váis a encargaros de reconstruir todo lo que habéis roto, estropeado, destruido y mancillado. Especialmente mi honor. Así que tenéis unos cuantos días por delante de mucho trabajo. Radamanthys de Wyvern— dijo dirigiéndose al espectro—, dejo en tus manos que se lleve a cabo toda esta reestructuración. Comandarás a mis caballeros de oro. Mucha suerte con ellos.  
El espectro asintió con una reverencia.  
—Será un placer, Sumo Sacerdote.

Barrió con la mirada ambarina los rostros de sus nuevos subordinados. Pudo leer en sus ojos el temor, el odio, la tristeza y la resignación.

Shion procedió a retirarse para seguir con sus tareas, dejando al inglés al frente. Una vez que el Patriarca desapareció, Radamanthys se dirigió a los dorados.

—Ya habéis oído a vuestro Patriarca. Así que espero, que tanto por vuestro bien como por el mío, trabajemos juntos para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada. Para empezar…— el espectro suspiró al ver una mano alzada—, ¿qué ocurre, Aioros?  
El caballero de Sagitario bajó el brazo.  
—Nosotros tenemos mucho que perder si no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, pero ¿y tú? Porque claro, si a ti te da igual hacerlo bien que mal, estoy seguro que querrás que metamos la pata y que estemos eternamente castigados. Con lo cual no es justo.

El inglés tragó saliva antes de responder.  
—Pues para vuestra información, nos conviene a todos hacer bien esto.

—Osea, que tú también estás amenazado de que si no haces lo que pide Shion, te caerá una buena— puntualizó Shura.

—Digamos que quiero hacerlo porque me place, no porque me vayan a castigar— respondió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ja! ¡Seguro que Hades te ha dicho que si lo haces mal te depilará el entrecejo de por vida!— soltó de improviso Deathmask, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

Antes de que abriera los ojos, el espectro se había situado frente al caballero de Cáncer y lo agarró del cuello, elevándole del suelo.  
—Escucha Centollo de Oro, una de mis órdenes más estrictas es no mencionar ni hacer ninguna mofa o burla de mi entrecejo. De lo contrario, te reduzco a surimi, _capisci_?  
Soltó a Deathmask de golpe y éste cayó al suelo de culo.

—Como iba diciendo al principio, antes de que vuestros compañeros me interrumpieran— dijo mirando a los tres caballeros—, vamos a trabajar todos juntos para reparar todo el desastre que preparasteis en ausencia del Patriarca. Lo primero que váis a hacer es retirar todos los escombros que hay desperdigados y hacer una buena limpieza. Así que empezaremos por este templo. Me da igual cómo os pongáis, pero tened en cuenta que hay que limpiar esta sala, la de la terma, el cuarto de Arles, el cuarto de Shion, las cocinas y el salón comedor. Creo que por hoy, tendréis suficiente tarea con ello.  
He pedido herramientas de limpieza a los sirvientes. Tenéis a vuestra disposición guantes, escobas, fregonas, productos de limpieza, etc. Sólo tenéis que pedirlos. Id empezando, que yo tengo que hacer unas cosas. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, buscadme. ¡Rompan filas!— exclamó mientras veía a los dorados gruñendo maldiciones hacia él, mientras iban en busca de los sirvientes.

Mientras, el espectro salía fuera del templo en busca de los dos exiliados. Abrió la puerta y vio a ambos caballeros recostados sobre las escaleras, echando un sueñecito. El juez gruñó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.  
—¿Qué hacéis durmiendo? ¡Vamos, que tenéis trabajo que hacer!— gritó para espabilarlos. Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo y se frotaron los ojos mientras bostezaban.  
—Os tengo preparado algo muy divertido— dijo el espectro— , ya que vosotros dos váis a ayudar a vuestros compañeros a limpiar.  
Aioria alzó una ceja.  
—Así que vamos a hacer lo mismo que ellos.  
El espectro dejó escapar una leve risa.  
—No exactamente…verás…os tengo preparada una limpieza mejor.  
Los dos compañeros se miraron aterrados.  
—Váis a encargaros de primero, llevar toda la basura que generen vuestros compañeros para tirarla en el contenedor de escombros que está fuera del Santuario. Eso os llevará prácticamente todo el día. Váis a hacer ejercicio hasta la extenuación.  
—¡Pero si está a tomar por culo! ¡Tenemos que atravesar todo el Santuario!— exclamó Milo, al ver la infinidad de escaleras y templos de por medio, por no mencionar el coliseo de entrenamiento y las viviendas de los caballeros de plata y bronce. Afortunadamente, el recinto de las amazonas estaba apartado y no tenían que atravesarlo.

Radamanthys sonrió abiertamente.  
—Pero eso no es todo. Si os cansáis de cargar bolsas de basura y escombros, tengo algo para relajaros: limpiaréis los baños del Coliseo. Ah, y al final del día voy a ver cómo están. Si veo un solo retrete sucio, aunque no sea vuestra culpa, esta noche haréis guardia. Así que venga, que tenéis mucho que hacer hoy.

Los caballeros de Leo y Escorpio gruñeron molestos mientras se dirigían al interior del templo. Por su parte, el Wyvern bajó las escaleras de Piscis.

Al percibir el cosmos de Kanon cerca, fue en su busca. No le encontró muy lejos. Sentado sobre una piedra contemplando el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
—Repetido, ven aquí ahora mismo— ordenó Radamanthys.  
Kanon ladeó la cabeza y volvió a observar el horizonte, en silencio.  
—Te he dado una orden, espero que la cumplas— amenazó el espectro.

Kanon dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió maliciosamente, sin girar la cabeza.  
—No soy un caballero de oro y según Shion, sólo ellos están bajo tus órdenes. Por lo tanto, no tengo por qué cumplirlas.  
El Wyvern se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos unos segundos.  
—Tengo a mi cargo a todos vosotros puesto que sustituyo a Arles, así que tú también estás incluido en el pack, muy a mi pesar.  
Aquella respuesta dejó desarmado al gemelo menor, quien apretó los dientes cabreado.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga?  
—Sencillo, serás mi ayudante.

Kanon abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja sorprendido. No sabía si había oído bien.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu ayudante?  
Radamanthys asintió, mientras estudiaba los gestos del gemelo.  
Kanon agitó su melena con un golpe delicado.  
—Soy irresistible, sin duda.

El Wyvern gruñó y agarró a Kanon de la oreja.  
—Escucha caraculo y que te quede bien claro, tú no me caes bien y yo a ti tampoco, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos porque no me queda otro remedio, y te advierto si me jodes a mí, yo joderé a tu hermano repetido ¿estamos? Y no querrás que le pase nada malo a tu hermanito ¿verdad?

Kanon se encogió de hombros.  
—Sinceramente, después de todo lo que me ha hecho, me importa una mierda. Se lo merecería, incluso.  
—Bien, pues si eso es lo que quieres, le comentaré a Shion que tu hermano está haciendo un excelente trabajo en el Inframundo y que es el mejor para seguir portando la armadura de Géminis. Porque, para tu información, si tu hermano no hace bien su trabajo allí, Shion le retirará la custodia de la armadura y pasará a ser tuya. ¿No es lo que siempre habías deseado?  
El gemelo menor meditó la respuesta unos segundos y con una sonrisa, aceptó el trato que le ofrecía el espectro, estrechándose las manos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que por detrás, ambos mantenían los dedos de sus manos libres cruzados.(*)

Radamanthys fue a darse una vuelta por el Santuario junto a Kanon quien le fue mostrando todas las dependencias.  
El Patriarca se hallaba viendo los progresos de los jóvenes combatientes con sus maestros.  
—¡Radamanthys!— le llamó Shion. El espectro y Kanon se acercaron con una reverencia.  
—¿Sí, Santidad?  
—Tengo un encargo para ti. ¿Qué hace Kanon contigo?— preguntó viendo al gemelo.  
—Es mi ayudante— respondió el inglés rápidamente.  
—Ya veo…bueno, necesito que me traigas a Milo, puesto que los papeles que rellenó de su informe están mal y tengo que echarle la bronca. Lee sus comentarios— dijo tendiéndole una de las hojas al inglés. Radamanthys leyó por encima el escrito y sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo el enfado del Patriarca—. Así que por favor, ordénale venir inmediatamente.  
—Por supuesto, Sumo Sacerdote. Vamos – dijo alentando a Kanon. Éste se adelantó ágilmente unos pasos, tomando la delantera para avisar a su compañero.  
Antes de que Radamanthys le siguiera, Shion le pidió que parara unos segundos.  
—¿En serio? ¿Kanon? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?  
El inglés asintió.  
—Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

Con esa respuesta, el espectro desapareció de la vista de Shion, en pos de Kanon.

No tardaron mucho en dar con el caballero de Escorpio, que bajaba las escaleras de Tauro con una bolsa repleta de escombros cargada a la espalda.  
—Milo, ven aquí— ordenó Radamanthys.  
El griego paró en seco pero no se movió.  
—Mira Unicejo, bastante tengo con emular a Sísifo como para que encima me hagas moverme más. Acércate tú.  
—Creí haber sido bastante claro en lo que respecta a lo de obedecer mis normas— respondió Radamanthys, sin moverse de su sitio.  
—¡Ah sí! Seguramente se lo dirías a mis compañeros, en esa reunión mañanera a la que no me dejaste asistir— replicó rápidamente el caballero de Escorpio, manteniendo su posición, mientras recolocaba la bolsa con intención de proseguir su camino.

—¡Qué tercos sois los dos, joder! Milo, el Patriarca te ha llamado para que acudas inmediatamente, pero te aviso que está de mala ostia contigo— dijo Kanon, para evitar un enfrentamiento entre ambos.  
El griego más joven suspiró y miró hacia Radamanthys.  
—¿Qué hago?  
—Ve a ver al Patriarca.  
—¿Y con la bolsa de escombros?  
Radamanthys se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.  
—Llévala fuera como te dije, al contenedor.  
Milo chasqueó la lengua.  
—Vamos a ver, no voy a presentarme frente al Patriarca con la bolsa, además si me va a echar bronca, va a tirarse un buen rato. Y tengo que ir ya. Así que una de dos, o me libro de llevar esta carga o te encargas tú de decirle a Shion de por qué no he acudido a su llamada.  
—¡Qué difícil eres! ¡Lárgate con Shion y que te abronque bien de mi parte!— respondió el Wyvern exasperado.  
—Como usted ordene— respondió el caballero de Escorpio, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo estrepitosamente y salió corriendo hacia el coliseo.  
—¡Pero será capullo! ¡Por esto te tocará hacer guardia esta noche! ¿Me oyes?— gritó el espectro a Milo, pero éste estaba demasiado lejos para oírle—. Será imbécil…Kanon, te toca llevar la bolsa hasta el contenedor.

—¡¿Qué?!— respondió el gemelo, al ver la bolsa desparramada de escombros. Por respuesta, el inglés simplemente se giró y le señaló con el dedo a modo de advertencia.  
Kanon resopló con frustración y empezó a recoger los restos, mientras veía desaparecer a Radamanthys escaleras arriba.

El espectro regresó al templo del Patriarca, para vigilar a los caballeros de oro que andaban limpiando. Se cruzó con Aioria, que cargaba otra bolsa de escombros a sus espaldas. El caballero de Leo bufó una maldición cuando llegó a su altura, pero el inglés simplemente pasó de largo.

Al entrar en el templo, vio a Aioros y Deathmask barriendo los cascotes de la sala. Por las escaleras bajaban restos de muebles destruidos, los más grandes volando y pudo ver a Mü guiando con su telequinesia los trastos hasta depositarlos en la planta de abajo.

Aldebarán llevaba un escritorio entre sus brazos, seguido de Camus y Afrodita que acarreaban en sus brazos varios cajones repletos de papeles.

Subió las escaleras hasta los cuartos de Arles y Shion. Shura se empleaba a fondo partiendo los muebles destruidos en trozos más pequeños gracias a su Excalibur mientras que Dohko iba organizando las tareas entre los sirvientes para que echaran una mano.

Shaka iba separando en bolsas de diferente color los restos que podían reciclarse y los que no.

Radamanthys observó satisfecho el trabajo y consultó con Dohko unas preguntas.  
—Parece que estáis bien organizados. Así me gusta— declaró el espectro.  
Antes de que el caballero de libra respondiera, se escuchó un ruido seco y un lamento.

Los dos hombres bajaron corriendo las escaleras y vieron a Aldebarán caído en el suelo todo lo grande que era y Deathmask increpando al caballero de Tauro. Camus y Afrodita estaban acuclillados junto a él, cerciorándose de que estaba en perfecto estado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó el inglés.  
— Deathmask estaba barriendo y como lo hace tan mal, igual que cuando limpió mi templo, pues lanzó unos cascotes bajo el pie de Aldebarán y al pisar resbaló— informó el caballero de Piscis.  
Radamanthys miró al caballero de Cáncer quien echó una mirada furibunda a su amigo.  
—Ven conmigo Centollo. Te voy a quitar las ganas de jugar. Aldebarán, si estás herido, ve a descansar a tu templo, ya le encargaré a otro tu trabajo.

Tras esto, el espectro se dirigió a su cuarto. Hizo pasar a Deathmask y cerró la puerta.

Tomó asiento frente al escritorio pero ordenó al italiano permanecer de pie. Colocó unos papeles sobre la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo. Revisó aquellas hojas y cuando topó con la que necesitaba, la sacó. Echó un vistazo por encima con semblante serio.  
—Bien Angelo…según tu ficha tienes un largo historial. Eres una persona "difícil, intratable, violenta, sanguinaria e irascible" según leo aquí…si bien es cierto que la gran parte de tus faltas han sido perdonadas— dijo alzando la mirada hacia el italiano, quien se mantuvo con gesto adusto.  
—No me parece correcto el trato que le has dado a tu compañero y mucho menos que tu inconsciencia haya provocado un accidente. Por ello, lo ideal sería que te mandara a prisión unos días y que fueras azotado unas, digamos, ciento cincuenta veces.

Deathmask empalideció e iba a protestar, cuando el espectro le mandó callar.  
—Sin embargo, puedo hacer la vista gorda si me ayudas.  
—¿Estás de broma?— respondió el caballero de Cáncer.  
Radamanthys negó con la cabeza.  
—Te ofrezco un trato. Ya que mientras permanezca aquí no sabré qué hacen mis subordinados en el Inframundo, quiero que todos los días te des una vuelta por allí abajo y me informes. Me consta que tienes amistad con algunos de mis subalternos, así que, si me traes información veraz sobre lo que acontece en mis dominios, tus faltas, digámoslo así, desaparecerán como por arte de magia.

El italiano se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando unos segundos.  
—¿Quieres decir que puedo hacer todas las putadas que me de la gana y tú no vas a hacer nada al respecto?  
—A cambio de información— asintió el juez.  
—Por mí perfecto. ¿Qué tipo de información? ¿General o sobre alguien en particular?  
Radamanthys sonrió cruzándose de brazos.  
—General. Pero sobre todo quiero que me localices a un espectro en particular.

Deathmask asintió con un leve cabeceo y se marchó de la habitación al recibir el nombre de aquel espectro. Radamanthys permaneció unos segundos pensando en si sería de fiar. De momento, quedaría la situación de ese modo. Llamar a Valentine o a Sylphid sería demasiado arriesgado, su ausencia en el Inframundo sería demasiado notoria para el caballero de Géminis. Así que decidió buscar a otro espectro que no tuviera problemas para acudir a su llamada.  
Aunque Deathmask ya conocía su nombre y era probable que los traicionara.

Pasó el resto de la jornada ayudando a Shion, que estaba visiblemente cansado por todo lo que había tenido que hacer durante todo el día. Sobre todo, resolver malentendidos con los caballeros de plata y sus alumnos.

Al caer la noche, Radamanthys se cercioró de que no veía a Kanon desde hacía muchas horas. Un mal presentimiento azotó su mente mientras se dirigía al templo del Patriarca, acompañando a Shion para ir a cenar.

Una vez todos reunidos, el Sumo Sacerdote se sentó en la mesa, seguido de Radamanthys y a continuación los caballeros de oro.  
—¡No arrastréis las sillas!— amenazó el espectro, antes de que el concierto de chirridos diera comienzo.

Los dorados estaban exhaustos del trabajo durante todo el día y refunfuñaron mientras asían los asientos para evitar el arrastre.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que perduraban malos modales en la mesa, la cena transcurrió con cierta normalidad y silencio, debido al cansancio de los caballeros. El único que parecía activo, era Kanon. Ambos archienemigos se miraban continuamente de soslayo, pero ninguno dijo nada al otro.

Al finalizar la cena, Shion pidió a Radamanthys el informe oral del día.  
—Sé que no es el momento adecuado, ya que preferiría decir esto en privado, pero estoy agotado y en cuando me beba la infusión me iré directo a la cama. No me acostumbro a dormir en otro colchón que no sea el mío— resaltó el Patriarca.  
—¿Quiere que lo diga delante de todos?— preguntó el inglés, observando los rostros tensos de los caballeros.  
Como el Patriarca asintió, Radamanthys expuso su informe.  
—Al ser el primer día, esperaba que algunos de los caballeros de oro se retrasaran. Unos más que otros. A partir de mañana no haré concesiones. El que no esté a las ocho en punto en la sala principal de este templo, se quedará fuera. Y esperar fuera significa que le caerá un castigo bastante desagradable, ¿no es así, Aioria?  
—Hablando de retrasos ¿y Milo? ¿No ha cenado?— preguntó Shion.  
—Sí, hace una hora. Le mandé a hacer guardia hasta las tres de la mañana. Por arrojar la bolsa de escombros.

Camus musitó una maldición en francés, al recordar a su amigo, cansado por andar todo el día de arriba abajo cargando bolsas de escombros, recibiendo una dura reprimenda por parte del Patriarca y encima teniendo que hacer guardia.

—Por lo demás, han trabajado bastante bien. Aunque no han terminado todo lo que tenía previsto, pero no importa. Mañana proseguirán con la limpieza. Le he adjuntado en el informe escrito una serie de puntualizaciones— terminó el espectro.

—¿Y qué pasa con Deathmask?— preguntó Aldebarán. No quiso dejar tirados a sus compañeros y se repuso de la caída, aunque aún le dolía el pie.

El caballero de Cáncer alzó una ceja y miró al espectro.  
—Fue debidamente sancionado— cortó secamente el inglés.

—¿Qué le has hecho?— preguntó Afrodita. No había visto a su compañero en el resto del día, desde que desapareciera con el espectro.  
—Si quieres saberlo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— respondió tajante el Wyvern.  
Ante tal contestación, el sueco se calló. Aún así, percibía que su compañero no parecía molesto con el castigo, muy extraño en él, que generalmente blasfemaba su odio a los cuatro vientos en aquellas situaciones.

Una vez terminado el informe oral, Shion se levantó del asiento y con una disculpa se retiró a sus aposentos temporales.

Radamanthys dio la orden a todos de levantarse de la mesa e igualmente se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras el resto de caballeros se marcharon a sus respectivos templos.

Una vez en su cuarto, cerró la puerta con cerrojo. En el suelo, un papel blanco doblado. Lo recogió entre sus dedos y lo abrió. Tal y como esperaba.

_"Abre la ventana a las 23:30"_

Radamanthys consultó el reloj del dormitorio. Faltaban unos pocos minutos e hizo lo que la nota ordenaba.  
Puntualmente, a las 23:30, sintió un débil cosmo conocido. Una mariposa entró con su vuelto errático dentro de la habitación.  
—Mi señor— saludó Myu, desplegando las coloridas alas de su armadura.  
El Wyvern sonrió y cerró la ventana rápidamente.  
—Cuéntame. Todo lo que ha sucedido en el día, de principio a fin…

* * *

**NOTAS:**  
**(*) Cuando alguien hace un juramento o promesa, y uno de ellos (en este caso, ambos) cruzan los dedos índice y corazón, significa que no va a cumplir lo jurado o prometido.**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Raixander, porque estamos en pleno proceso de colaboración ;) (you know what i'm talking about)**

**Siento la tardanza en actualizar. Pero espero que este capítulo os haya gustado también.**  
**El final es abierto, no es que haya cortado el capítulo o no se haya subido bien.**  
**Ando muy enredada en otros temas, también concernientes a Fanfiction, pero más serios.**  
**Además, últimamente ando más inspirada para dibujar que para escribir. Si queréis echar un vistazo a mis dibujos, buscadme como Melissia Scorpio en Deviantart.**

**Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios, tanto anónimos como conocidos. Además agradezco a Mary Yuet, Nebula Chain, Megaterio, Nanashi the Knight of the sky, Nadeshkodarks, Dark Jacky, Neverdie y Gemininocris por dar como favorita esta historia.**  
**Y a Yuuly por su comentario, que como es anónimo, no pude agradecértelo vía MP**

**¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!**


	5. Saga toma el control

**4. Saga toma el control**

No había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche. Aquella cama con dosel era realmente incómoda. El colchón era excesivamente duro, acostumbrado como estaba a su maravilloso colchón de visco látex, que se amoldaba a su musculada anatomía.

Y la almohada era peor, estaba llena de bultos y no fue capaz de encontrar una posición confortable para su cabeza.

Así pues, cuando despertó a las siete de la mañana, se dirigió a la ducha para despejarse. Pensó en el Santuario y en sus compañeros. Sólo había pasado un día y ya los echaba de menos. Incluso a su hermano.

—Qué aburrido es estar sin ellos...—murmuró mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el cabello repleto de espuma.

Al salir de la ducha, escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

—¡Saga de Géminis! ¡Le llama la señorita Pandora para que acuda a su habitación!— informó una voz que se le antojó repugnante.

Abrió la puerta, pero no vio a nadie a su altura. Hasta que un desagradable tufillo le llegó a la nariz y miró hacia abajo. Frente a sus pies, un espectro que estaba agazapado le saludó con una risa desagradable.  
Saga se retiró hacia atrás, no sólo por el aroma putrefacto que destilaba sino por su fisonomía.  
—¿Qué coño eres tú? ¿Has salido de Chernóbyl o qué?

El espectro dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.  
—Soy Zeros de Rana, Estrella Terrestre de la Rareza para servirle.  
Saga alzó una ceja mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz con la palma de su mano.  
—¿De la Rareza? Más bien serías de la Asquerosidad. Desde luego que los títulos por aquí no se los pensaron muy bien al asignarlos. Dile a tu señora que iré en cuanto desayune y termine de vestirme, que no sea ansiosa. Y si tiene prisa, que venga a mi cuarto.

El camboyano musitó algo en voz baja que el griego no pudo discernir y a continuación continuó riéndose. Saga cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró mientras buscaba con la mirada su armadura y unos vaqueros.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo, se dirigió a desayunar. Al pasar frente a la puerta de Pandora, la puerta se abrió y la muchacha apareció con un semblante iracundo.  
—¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!— ordenó la mujer.

El caballero de Géminis se giró sobre sus talones y sonrió suavemente. La faz de la mujer se tornó colorada, y Saga se congratuló por ello.  
—Señorita Pandora, hace unos minutos vino un engendro a decirme que usted me había llamado. Pero le respondí que le informara que primero debía saciar mi hambre y que después acudiría a su llamada. Así que, si no le importa, quisiera ir a desayunar. Luego hablaremos todo el tiempo que quiera.

Pandora resopló incómoda y aceptó la solicitud de Saga, quien desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a las cocinas.  
Al entrar, el esqueleto cocinero quiso echarle de allí.  
—¡Pero qué manía tienes de mandarme fuera! ¡Quiero desayunar!— exclamó el griego, tratando de llegar a la nevera, mientras que el resto de ayudantes del chef esqueleto trataban de impedirle el paso.  
—¡Que no puede entrar en la cocina! ¡Es mi reino, mi único pedazo de tranquilidad y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa! ¡Vaya a sentarse con los señores Minos y Aiacos al comedor y le llevaremos lo que usted pida!

Saga se quedó unos segundos pensando.  
—¿Tienen servicio de habitaciones?  
El chef esqueleto se quedó un poco confuso por la petición.  
—¿Se refiere a si distribuimos las comidas por habitaciones? No.  
—Pues haz una excepción conmigo o seguiré entrando todo el tiempo a tu particular reino— dijo Saga, extendiendo los brazos—. Parece que te molesta que entre, y a mí me molesta comer con esos dos cretinos. Así que si no quieres que te envíe a Otra Dimensión, toma nota de lo que quiero. Es una orden perpetua, mientras permanezca aquí.  
El chef esqueleto comenzó a temblar, porque suponía mucho trabajo. Pero verse amenazado con tener a ese hombre todos los días asaltando sin piedad su cocina, decidió hacerle caso y apuntó una encomienda para el día.  
—Y por favor, llevádmelo a la habitación de Pandora. Estaré allí.  
Al conocer esto, los esqueletos se echaron a temblar. A su señora no le gustaba nada que entrara comida en su habitación.

Nada más salir de la cocina, Saga se encaminó hacia el comedor, únicamente para cerciorarse de que los dos jueces estaban allí desayunando. Su intuición fue acertada y vio a los dos espectros disfrutando de un agradable desayuno.

Mientras Minos se dedicaba a colocar lonchas de _brunost_ sobre una rebanada de pan, Aiacos se percató de la presencia del caballero de Géminis. El nepalés sonrió de medio lado, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y la cara sobre su mano.  
—¡Buenos días Repetido! ¿Qué tal dormiste? Suponemos que estupendamente— dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas en el desayuno?  
Saga frunció el ceño ante tal declaración y sospechó que esos dos tenían algo que ver con su inconfortable sueño.  
—Podría estar mejor, pero no te preocupes por mí, solucionaré ese problema cuanto antes— respondió escudriñando sus ojos—. Y no, ya he pedido que me lleven el desayuno donde yo quiero. No tengo ganas de compartir mi valioso tiempo con ninguno de vosotros, especialmente al ver lo que desayunáis…—prosiguió, poniendo una mueca de asco al ver como Minos se metía en la boca un poco de pescado.  
El noruego simplemente levantó su dedo corazón mientras masticaba y Aiacos permaneció impasible con su media sonrisa.  
—Tengo cosas que hacer. Minos, ya que me tocará trabajar junto a ti, hazme el favor de lavarte bien los dientes. Que no soporto el olor a pescado— añadió Saga, dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por donde había venido.

El espectro de Garuda esperó a que se hubiera marchado completamente para golpear la mesa con rabia. El Grifo saltó en su silla.  
—¡Mierda!— masculló frustrado— Yo que le había preparado mi té especial…  
Minos se pasó una servilleta por los labios antes de terminar su café.  
—¿Te refieres al diarreico?  
Aiacos asintió con el ceño fruncido.  
—Con lo que me había costado encontrar el laxante de Gordon…¡Joder Minos!— exclamó abanicándose con la mano – ¡Al menos tiene razón con lo de que te laves bien la boca!

Dicho esto, el nepalés se incorporó de su silla y se marchó a realizar las tareas del día, mientras Minos se quedaba un rato más en la mesa. Echó su aliento en la palma de su mano y olisqueó.  
—Si no huele tan mal…es pescado…— murmuró antes de retirarse del comedor.

Por su parte, Saga había desaparecido unos instantes en su cuarto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió ir frente a la puerta de Pandora. Golpeó con los nudillos y escuchó la voz de la mujer permitiéndole el paso.  
El griego entró en una gran habitación, escasamente iluminada y con un aire un poco tétrico. Los colores oscuros imperaban, sin embargo era un cuarto con un toque femenino bastante notable, gracias a la cantidad de seda, volantes y muebles tallados con floripondios. Incluso un poco infantil, para su gusto. Realmente se encontraba frente a una adolescente con sus típicos desequilibrios hormonales.  
—Bienvenido a mi habitación, Saga— dijo la joven, mientras se sentaba en una silla de estilo rococó.  
—No os vendría nada mal un decorador de interiores…— dijo Saga, mirando todo alrededor.  
—¿Has venido a criticarme o qué?— Pandora giró la cabeza al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta—¿Sí?¿Quién me requiere ahora? Estoy reunida.  
—Venimos de parte del caballero de oro, que nos pidió que le trajéramos el desayuno a su habitación, señorita Pandora.

La joven volvió la cara hacia Saga, quien se había acomodado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.  
—¿Se puede saber por qué utilizas mi servicio para tu uso personal? ¡De eso nada! Regresad a las cocinas. Si el caballero de oro quiere desayunar, que lo haga en el comedor. ¡No en mi cuarto!— contestó mirando al griego, quien permanecía con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Pandora— susurró Saga con voz melosa –no te recomiendo que vayas contra mis designios. Déjales entrar, o si no, atente a las consecuencias.  
La muchacha abrió los ojos, sin reaccionar ante aquella amenaza.  
—¿O si no qué?— masculló ella, apretando los dientes.  
Saga sacudió su melena en un gesto altivo y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—La seguridad de tu querido juez depende única y exclusivamente de mí. Y tú no quieres que le suceda nada malo a tu amante, ¿verdad?— dijo mientras un destello iluminó sus ojos turquesas oscuros.  
Pandora tragó saliva y apretó los puños.  
—Me da igual lo que pase con Radamanthys, no es mi amante, sólo mi guardaespaldas— mintió la muchacha, ya que sus mejillas enrojecidas delataban la veracidad de las palabras de Saga.  
El griego sonrió aún más y tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas.  
—En ese caso, dejaré que mi hermano se ocupe de él ¿te parece? Aunque no sé qué pasará cuando Hades se entere de lo que le ha ocurrido a su más fiel servidor, ¿no crees pequeña?

Atrapada en esa encrucijada, Pandora admitió la derrota, y prefiriendo velar por la seguridad de su guardaespaldas, dejó pasar a los esqueletos.  
Saga sonrió a la muchacha.  
—Así me gusta, que te portes bien conmigo.

Pandora se mantuvo rígida mientras daba la orden de entrada a los esqueletos, que empujaron un carrito repleto de fruta, café y pan tostado, acompañado con mantequilla y mermeladas de diferentes sabores.  
Saga recogió el plato con tostadas y fue untando un poco de mermelada de frambuesa sobre una, mientras un esqueleto le servía el café.  
—¿Quieres un poco?— ofreció el griego a la joven —. Estás muy pálida y flaca, deberías comer más. Así no encontrarás un hombre que te quiera.  
La joven no aguantaba las insolencias de Saga, quien pegó un mordisco a la tostada, deleitándose no sólo el paladar con la comida sino la vista al observar los nervios rotos de la muchacha.  
—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!— gritó enfurecida.  
Saga dejó de masticar y depositó la tostada sobre un platillo. Con cuidado cogió el café y le dio un trago largo. A continuación, su rostro compuso un gesto de mal agrado.  
—Os dije café solo, sin azúcar ni leche. ¡Inútiles!— dijo vaciando la taza en la alfombra de la habitación de Pandora—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ya me encargaré de vosotros después!¡Fuera!

Los esqueletos se miraron ceñudos y decidieron salir de aquella habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Saga agarró a Pandora por la muñeca, izándola de la silla.  
—Escúchame bien, mocosa insolente. Puede que aquí todo el mundo te lama el culo y otros sigan recorriendo con su lengua tu entrepierna, pero mientras yo permanezca aquí vas a hacerme caso quieras o no. Creí que te había quedado claro— murmuró gravemente al oído de la joven. Pandora asintió con un leve cabeceo. Desde luego que Saga daba miedo cuando se enfadaba. Nada que ver con el día anterior, que se mostró más bromista e insolente, en lugar de serio y cabreado. Las dos caras de Géminis variaban rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a la persona que tenía en frente de poder amoldarse a la nueva personalidad.  
Tras haber reprendido severamente a la muchacha, Saga soltó el agarre y Pandora vio las marcas rojas de los dedos del hombre en su pálida muñeca.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo y Pandora procedió a informar a Saga de sus tareas del día. Hoy le tocaría asistir a Minos, para que no se escaqueara del trabajo.  
—Si no tienes más preguntas, eso es todo por hoy— dijo la mujer, queriendo finalizar el encuentro cuanto antes.  
—Una cosa más, quisiera poder mudarme a la Caína de aquí a tres días.  
Pandora frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo bien.  
—¿A qué se debe ese cambio repentino de tu decisión inicial?  
El griego sonrió de medio lado, levemente.  
—Mera cuestión de estar más cerca de las tropas que se me han asignado. Además, el templo de Hades queda excesivamente lejos de los lugares donde tengo que actuar.  
Pandora hizo sus propias cavilaciones.  
—Ese templo pertenece a Radamanthys. Y con él viven Valentine y Syplhid. Si ellos no oponen objeción alguna, entonces adelante. Ahora bien, el dormitorio del Wyvern es territorio prohibido. No me haré cargo de lo que suceda si Radamanthys se entera de que has estado allí, así que te sugiero que busques otro cuarto para descansar.  
Saga comprendió la petición de Pandora y así se lo hizo saber. Sin tener que hacer nada más, el griego se levantó del asiento y se marchó del cuarto.

La joven aún temblaba al mirar las marcas de los dedos en su muñeca.

El caballero de Géminis decidió tomar las riendas del Inframundo desde ese momento y fue al encuentro de Minos de Grifo.

El juez noruego se hallaba remoloneando con unos compañeros, cuando vio acercarse al griego.  
—Vaya rata dorada, qué cara de malas pulgas tienes— dijo burlándose de él.  
—Al menos la mía puede cambiar, que la cara de gilipollas permanente que tienes no te la quita nadie— respondió secamente el aludido.  
La respuesta tajante hizo que los otros espectros se envalentonaran y comenzaron a jalear a ambos para que pelearan. Minos, enaltecido y cabreado por lo que había escuchado se dispuso a pelear, pero Saga simplemente se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Acaso olvidas tu trabajo? No me extraña que Hades esté hasta las narices de vosotros, si no dejáis de perder el tiempo con estupideces como éstas. Te vienes conmigo al Tribunal, que tienes que trabajar, te guste o no.  
—Para empezar rebaja tu tono, Rata Dorada, que te recuerdo que estás en territorio enemigo. Iré al Tribunal si me sale de los cojones, no porque tú me lo digas.  
Minos escudriñó a Saga. Esa mañana, si bien estaba tocapelotas, parecía más divertido. Y desde luego que no tenía nada que ver con las coñas que habían tenido el día anterior. Esa doble cara del caballero de Géminis le había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía muy bien cómo encajar los golpes que el griego le estaba asestando sin piedad.

Si bien el día anterior había comentado con Aiacos que quizás llegarían a entenderse con el caballero de oro, desde luego que ahora se mordía la lengua hasta sangrar a borbotones.  
Más tarde debatiría con su compañero qué hacer, pero por el momento y sabiendo que se enfrentaría a la ira de Pandora si Saga le relataba su rechazo, decidió guardar la compostura.  
Saga aguardaba con el ceño fruncido hasta que Minos comenzó a caminar en dirección al Tribunal.

A corta distancia, el griego le seguía caminando altivamente, observando aquí y allá a los espectros que se iba encontrando. Peleas continuas por nimiedades, insultos, falta de autoridad. Un auténtico caos que acabaría con la paciencia de cualquiera. Y lo peor es que los cabecillas se comportaban de igual manera, con lo que el mal proceder de las tropas era de esperar si los dirigentes se tomaban su trabajo a guasa.

Al fondo de la explanada se hallaba un grupo amplio de espectros, bien alineados y formados. Escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía su superior, un espectro de cabellos grises, que daba voces explicando las tareas del día, mientras que otro, de cabellos rosados y más largos, revisaba uno por uno a sus subordinados.

—¿Quiénes son?— preguntó Saga, señalando con la barbilla a aquel grupo.  
Minos, que se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, miró en la dirección que indicó el caballero de oro.  
—La División del Wyvern. Los generales en ausencia de Radamanthys son Sylphid de Basilisco, que es el de cabellos grises y Valentine de Arpía. Aunque a Valentine ya tuviste el placer de conocerle, según me comentó.  
Saga frenó unos segundos para contemplar la escena total. Le complació la vista. Sylphid fue nombrando a algunos de los allí reunidos y éstos fueron separándose en otro grupo menor.  
Una vez terminada la lista, esa pequeña formación voceó algo que Saga no llegó a entender y se colocaron en fila detrás de Valentine, quien batió las alas de su armadura para salir volando en dirección a la salida del Inframundo.  
—¿A dónde se dirigen?— volvió a preguntar Saga.  
Minos se encogió de hombros.  
—Radamanthys les habrá encargado alguna misión. No le gusta dejar a sus tropas sin nada que hacer. Aunque sea una misión de reconocimiento, siempre andan atareados. Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Vamos, que si no llegamos tarde— apuró el noruego.  
Saga reemprendió la marcha y pronto llegaron al Tribunal de los Muertos.

Detrás de la mesa de mármol, Lune escuchaba con cara de aburrimiento lo que los muertos le iban comentando. Mentalmente maldecía una y otra vez que ninguno de los tres jueces estuviera en su puesto para echarle un cable, por lo que las colas de las almas tenían que ir turnándose, una para los orientales y otra para los occidentales.

Minos se abrió paso rápidamente entre las colas para llegar frente a su subordinado, quien levantó la vista del libro para ver al juez acercarse. Frunció el ceño ante la inesperada visita. Y aún más lo frunció al ver a Saga.  
—Vaya, que visita más inesperada. ¿Vienes a echarme más trabajo encima o a tocarme las narices?  
El Grifo sonrió mientras se acomodaba junto a él, indicando a Saga que se sentara a su izquierda.  
—Venimos a trabajar— respondió el noruego, recogiendo unos papeles—. A ver, la cola de los occidentales, que se ponga frente a mí.

Lune abrió los ojos asombrado.  
—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tú, queriendo trabajar? ¡Silencio en la sala, por favor!— exclamó iracundo a la multitud congregada.  
Saga dejó escapar una risa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y tendía una pluma a Minos. Éste le miró tras su flequillo gris e hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras tomaba entre sus finos dedos la estilográfica.  
—Sí, bueno…órdenes de Pandora. No estoy aquí por gusto, ya lo sabes. ¿Y Aiacos? Porque él también tenía orden de venir— respondió, soplando el flequillo que ocultaba los ojos.  
—Garuda está enredado con otros asuntos, así que no vendrá.— contestó el caballero de oro— ¡Y tú, haz el favor de recogerte el flequillo!  
Lune y Minos miraron a Saga con suspicacia.  
—¿Desde cuándo Pandora te hace partícipe de nuestras actividades?—preguntaron al unísono.  
—Desde que ha quedado bien claro mi trabajo en el Inframundo. Así que, en lugar de hacer esperar a esta gente como si fuéramos funcionarios, será mejor que nos pongamos las pilas. ¡Siguiente!— gritó el griego, haciendo que un hombre se acercara frente a Minos.

El juez seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja, pero por ahora no iba a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Ya se encargaría de hacer sus propias averiguaciones. Más bien, se lo encargaría a otro.  
—Nombre— preguntó al desdichado hombre.  
—Tao Hsiao.  
—Origen.  
—China.  
—Edad al momento de la defunción.  
—38.  
—Causa de la muerte.  
—Mi novia.  
Minos y Saga miraron al hombre y fruncieron el ceño.  
—¿Su novia le asesinó?— preguntó el griego –En su inscripción inicial pone "suicidio"  
El hombre miró con pesar a Saga.  
—Pues eso. Me suicidé porque estaba harto. Pasen ustedes cinco horas comprando sin parar, llevando bolsas hasta en las orejas. Y fundiéndose mi tarjeta. Lo peor es que encima me llamó roñoso.  
Minos garabateó algo en el apartado de "Comentarios" de la hoja de inscripción.  
—Oye— susurró Saga al juez de Grifo—, ¿esto es normal?  
El juez sonrió levemente y asintió.  
—Sí, pero debes mantenerte serio. Las bromas para después— respondió entre dientes—. De acuerdo señor Hsiao, pasaremos enseguida a valorar su historial de vida, pero mientras puede esperar en los Campos de Asfódelos. ¡SIGUIENTE!— bramó el noruego.

Y así pasaron el resto del día, rellenando hojas y escuchando lo que los muertos les tenían que decir. Más tarde se encargaron de enjuiciar a toda la gente que esperaba pacientemente en los Campos de Asfódelos, encargándose Minos de decidir si se quedaban allí, si debían partir a los Campos Elíseos o si bien debían ser llevados a rastras al Tártaro.

Tras la agotadora jornada laboral, Saga no tenía la cabeza para seguir escuchando a nadie más.  
El juez noruego se despidió de él tan pronto como le fue posible, yendo en busca de Aiacos.

El caballero de oro volvió a recluirse en su cuarto, preparándose para la cena.  
Inspeccionó el cuarto. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba. Doblado en cuatro, un papelito blanco.  
Lo abrió y leyó el contenido.  
Caminó hacia el escritorio sin apartar la mirada del papel y recogió un lápiz. Apoyándose en la mesa, escribió en el reverso. La última frase la remarcó profusamente.

_"No me gusta el café con leche ni azúcar tan temprano"_

Y abriendo Otra Dimensión, lanzó el papelito al abismo.

A continuación se fue a tomar una buena ducha en el baño.

Fuera de su habitación, dos sombras escuchaban atentamente lo que acontecía detrás de la puerta.  
—¿Se está duchando otra vez?— preguntó uno.  
—Ya verás cuando le llegue a Hades el recibo del agua…  
Y al escuchar que el sonido de la ducha finalizaba, ambas figuras escaparon sigilosamente por los pasillos.

Saga se secó el cabello y vistiéndose un poco más formal, acudió a la cena junto a los dos jueces, Pandora y Hades.

Con el rictus serio procedió a sentarse en la mesa, frente a la atónita mirada de los demás.  
Agradeció a los esqueletos el servicio, colocándose la servilleta en el regazo.

En todo momento utilizó los cubiertos para cortar el solomillo Wellington, cortando con destreza el hojaldre para que no se desmoronara. Acompañó la comida con un buen vino tinto y en ningún momento hizo comentario alguno respecto a sus compañeros. Simplemente una charla amena sobre lo acontecido en el Tribunal.

Tras tomar una tartaleta de frutas del bosque como postre, el caballero de oro se excusó de la mesa y desapareció del comedor con el permiso de Hades, ante las caras permanentes de asombro del resto de comensales. El dios del Inframundo siguió el mismo camino que Saga y tras despedirse de su hermana y de sus subalternos, se marchó.

Una vez a solas, Pandora giró la cabeza hacia los dos jueces.  
—¿Qué le pasa a éste? Se ha comportado dignamente, no como ayer— comentó sin saber muy bien cómo debía sentirse.  
Aiacos y Minos cruzaron las miradas con complicidad.

—Es muy extraño esto. Unas veces es un pesado bromista y otras se comporta con toda la seriedad del mundo, e incluso saca a relucir su lado agresivo— apuntó Garuda.  
—Cuando tuvimos el "placer" de conocerle en el bar Atlantis iba todo borracho y trató de propasarse con nosotros, ¿os acordáis?— apuntó el noruego – Aún así, eso fue fruto de la condición de ebriedad que llevaba. Sin embargo en los días sucesivos, tanto cuando fue castigado por Shion a trabajar aquí, como cuando se hizo con el control del Inframundo, a pesar de tener un lado bromista, tenía un tinte más perverso.

Los tres mantuvieron un semblante de preocupación, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse.  
—De momento, debido a sus repentinos cambios de humor, vamos a andarnos con cuidado. No quiero que Radamanthys sufra por culpa de este idiota. Creo que lo que busca es descuadrarnos para tener la excusa con la cual fastidiar a mi Rady.

Los dos jueces asintieron y se incorporaron de la mesa.  
—Si nos disculpa, Pandora, nos vamos a vomitar arcoiris a nuestros templos— informó Minos, con un gesto de desagrado.  
—Sólo una cosa señorita Pandora…por favor se lo ruego, no me llame Aiaquito o cosas así. Si se entera Radamanthys, creo que no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Buenas noches, Pandy.

Entre risas y el bochorno de la muchacha, los dos jueces desaparecieron incordiándose mutuamente con diminutivos.

Saga había regresado a su cuarto. Se desnudó para meterse en la cama y maldijo la incomodidad de la misma. Pero sonrió al encontrar un nuevo papelito doblado oculto bajo su almohada.

_"Y tú métete más con él"_

Dejando escapar una suave risa, se acomodó como pudo y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

****Antes de nada XD por favor, no reveléis vuestras intuiciones en los comentarios. Si os descuadran algunos detalles, es porque tiene que ser así. No le déis más vueltas ;)****

**El brunost es un queso típico de países nórdicos que comen en el desayuno.**  
**La escena del Tribunal es real. Un ciudadano chino se suicidó al no poder soportar la agonía de ir de compras con su novia. Lo entiendo. A pesar de ser mujer, detesto ir de compras. Donde esté la comodidad de hacerlo desde el ordenador…**

**Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios y la gente que marca como favorita o sigue esta historia. Muchas gracias Konan Akatsuki por tu comentario, ****no puedo enviarte un mensaje privado, pero que conste que lo he leído. Gracias también a Yuulia, Sweet BlueCherry, Tsukihime Princess y Mermaid Amazon por marcar como favorita y/o seguir la historia.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, retomando a Radamanthys!**

**¡Feliz semana!**


End file.
